The protector of my heart
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: Darlings been enchanted so she can escape her fate of being Apples true love and now she has a mysterious saviour. Can she work out who it is and where will the adventure take her and the one to save her?
1. Chapter 1

This something different got into my brain and wouldn't get out so yeah I wrote it down. Usual warnings here women in love, odd couples fluff and angst. I don't own anything here. I have dyslexia as many of my regular readers know I do my best so please be nice when it comes to the odd spelling and grammar errors.

The protector of my heart

Chapter one:

Darling had never been so frustrated in her whole life, it had been bad enough that everyone had expected her to be the perfect princess just because she was a Charming but ever since her kiss had saved Apple she had been under a lot of pressure from all sides to declare herself as Apples prince and claim the other princess as hers. The very thought of that idea made something inside Darling rebel, it wasn't that she didn't like Apple she did but just as a friend. As for the daughter of Snow White herself she had been more than slightly shocked to discover that she had been saved from her curse by Darling as she too only thought of the warrior maiden as a friend.

As far as the white haired princess could see there were only a few ways out of their predicament, for Apple to be cursed again and someone else to save her, for Darling to save somebody else from a curse or for Darling herself to be the one saved. The warrior princess doubted that Apple would want to be poisoned again, not that she could blame the blond it had to be a horrible experience. She could try saving another princess but the problem with that was trying to find one who was willing to have her as their rescuer, most of them wanted princes or for their true love, not a princess and Darling understood that. Which really only left one option as far as the blue eyed lady could see which was for someone to save her from something which required true love, still there was a problem with that not many spells required true loves kiss and those that did could only be cast by a few people. Still Darling couldn't help but feel that this was perhaps the best option for her after all if she was saved by someone other than Apple then it gave them both a chance to be with someone else.

This was not the destiny Darling had wanted for herself she had wanted to be the hero not the damsel in distress. The warrior princess was quiet aware however that in this case she really did not have much choice either she was enchanted and saved by someone or Apple and herself would be forced to be together even if they did not wish to be together. Her decision on a course of action now made the warrior maiden set off to find Faybelle, she found the daughter of the Evil fairy in one of the study rooms. Darling walked over to her she touched the fairies shoulder and when she was sure that she had Faybelle's full attention said to her softly. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure." The fairy gathered up her stuff and together Darling and Faybelle left the room and found a private spot. "So what is it?" The daughter of the Evil Fairy asked with interest.

"I want to find my true love. Please before you say anything hear me out. I don't love Apple I'm unsure why I could save her...the only reason I have been able to think of is my kiss worked because my brother was at that point far to self centred to help her. I want you to place me into an enchantment one which only my true love can only break, a spell with a series of challenges which I have planned out to make sure only the right person can save me."

The white haired fairy took a deep breath and then spoke. "I can't say I don't understand why you want me to do this. But are you sure Darling?"

"Very sure Faybelle." The blue eyed princess assured her.

"Alright then tell me your plan." This said Darling leant in close to the fairy and began to explain her idea to the fairy. This explanation took some time but when it was done Faybelle looked thoughtful for a few moments and then gave Darling a nod. "That would work, after facing all the test you have planned no one is going to be able to deny that the one who saves you is your true love and a very powerful one at that. You do realise that this is likely to be the start of a whole new fairy tale don't you?"

Darling gave Faybelle a nod and smiled slowly. "Yes I know it will, but I think that is for the best after all I'm not the most conventional of princesses. So will you help me?"

The daughter of the Evil Fairy thought for a few moments, then gave the princess a nod and answered the question. "I will help you. In fact I know a place which will lend itself perfectly to the kind of magic you want me to cast. I quiet look forward to seeing what the outcome of all this is."

Together they fairy and the princess walked off into the forest when Faybelle returned some hours later she was alone. The white haired fairy made sure to spread the news that Darling had asked her to place an enchantment on her so that she could find her true love as she did not want to be in a relationship with Apple. The daughter of Snow White didn't seem to be at all surprised by Darling's actions and in fact when asked the blond supported the other princess's actions as she did not love the warrior maiden.

There was however one person in the school who was extremely distressed by this news concerning Darling this was Raven who had been secretly in love with the warrior maiden for a long time. Despite her worries though the witch was sure there was nothing she could do for the white haired princess after all Apple was her true love. Raven was sure that despite the blue eyed ladies protests she would eventually follow her destiny and save Darling from the enchantment which had been placed on her by Faybelle.

That night when the witch went to sleep she found herself dreaming, Raven was walking in the enchanted forest the sun was coming through the leaves it was beautiful and the dark haired princess felt warm and relaxed. The purple eyed lady had to admit that she had never felt so warm or at peace as she did right at this moment and Raven couldn't help but feel this was perfection. The princess closed her eyes she took a deep breath then the witch let it out. Raven just stood there her eyes closed listening to the rustling of the leaves of the trees and the twittering of the birds. Slowly Raven opened her eyes, she blinked twice then rubbed her eyes not quiet able to believe what she was seeing but no it was still there a white glowing horse.

The witch froze, the horse approached her it lowered its head and settled it against the chest of the princess. Slowly Raven lifted her hand she began to stroke the main of the glowing horse before petting its ears and then saying softly. "Hello there what do you want?"

The horse lifted its head its eyes where blue and the princess was convinced that it was looking right into her soul. Slowly the glowing horse paced back from her but kept its eyes locked on the witch, realising that the horse wanted her to follow it Raven did so. As she came towards it the horse turned around and they set off with the glowing horse staying only a short distance ahead of the witch so that she would not get lost. As the forest drew in round them, Raven moved closer to the glowing horse and followed its determined path along in the growing darkness.

Eventually they came out into a clearing the light in the clearing after the dark of the forest made Raven wince for a moment and it took her a moment to become accustom to the light again. The glowing horse paced away from the witch, she followed its path across the clearing and then as Raven noticed what she was seeing the witch let out a startled gasp. Before her lay Darling she was not on the grass instead she was held off the ground completely encased in clear crystal and the glowing white horse now lay at the base of the large crystal. This clearing though full of sunlight felt cold, so very cold it was as though there was no life in this place. Raven covered her mouth with her hand to prevent the exclamation of horror that wanted to escape her, the sight before her was one which stabbed at her heart filling her with a pain the likes of which she had never felt before.

All at once Raven jerked up in bed, she was breathing hard and there were tears running down her cheeks. The witch battled to hold in the sobs racking her body but she was unable to do so and a few moments later Apple was on the bed next to Raven. The blond princess quickly put a comforting arm round the witch who continued to sob piteously. With an expression of concern on her face Apple started to rub the other women's back to try and help comfort her friend. Slowly but surely the sobbing coming from the witch stopped and once she had more control of herself the daughter of Snow White addressed the other princess in a gentle voice. "Raven what happened? Did you have a nightmare?"

"I...Yes...It was about Darling..." The witch explained between shuddering breaths.

Apple gave Raven a gentle hug which she returned gratefully. "Do you want to tell me about it? Talking about your nightmare might help." The dark haired princess gave her roommate a nod, she slowly told Apple what she had seen in her dream and when she had finished the daughter of Snow White gave her friend yet another hug. "That sounds terrible no wonder you where so upset."

"Why, why did I dream something so terrible?" Raven asked the blond princess with tears in her eyes once again.

Gently the daughter of Snow White stroked her friend's hair. "I don't know Raven, I don't know...but maybe...maybe Darling was reaching out to you in your dream."

"But why me...? Your Darlings princess not me... Your her true love not me..." Raven said her voice full of confusion and pain at the same time.

The blond princess took a deep breath to prevent herself from snapping at the emotional witch for making the same conclusion as everyone else had. "Oh Raven I don't love Darling and she doesn't love me...I don't know why her kiss worked on me...but I do know one thing for sure and that is that we are not truly in love."

The witch looked up at her roommate her purple eyes still brimming with tears. "Oh I didn't realise that this was how things stood between you both. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions Apple."

"Well now you know the truth. It's alright you are not the only one who has wrongly assumed that Darling and myself should be a couple." Apple told her. "Would you feel better if I shared a bed with you tonight?"

"Yes I don't want to be alone after that nightmare." The witch told her with a shaking voice. With a look of understanding Apple climbed under the covers next to the Raven and the two slept side by side that night.

In the morning nether commented on the nightmare Raven had endured the night before, the witch wrote the details of it down into her journal hoping that it would help to purge the nightmare from her mind. The nightmare though had other things in mind over the days and weeks which followed it would come back to haunt Raven at odd times and she would have the nightmare some nights. The daughter of the Evil Queen tried her hardest to push the nightmare away from her as much as possible but with it still coming to her the witch was unsure what to make of this.

As news of Darlings disappearance became better know some of the princes and heroes went into the forest to attempt a rescue but each one of them came back unsuccessful. None of them spoke of what they had seen or faced in the forest the enchantment the warrior maiden was under would not let them. The fact that no one could seem to rescue Darling made Raven more concerned then she had been about the situation than she had been before.

One day two months after the white haired princess was enchanted by Faybelle Raven and Apple where walking in the enchanted forest talking about the still trapped Darling when a glowing white horse entered the clearing they were standing in. Both women froze the graceful creature crossed the clearing making its way directly towards Raven she gulped and backed away from the horse until her back hit the trunk of a tree. The white horse gently rested its head against her chest Raven slowly raised her hand to stroke the main of it gently. "You're real..."

The blue eyed horse looked at her before backing away from her and the witch knew it was waiting for her to follow it. Raven's purple eyes darted to Apple who smiled at the other princess. "Go on Raven it's your destiny."

The witch shook her head she moved away from the tree before turning and dashing away back though the forest towards the school.

Apple turned her bright blue eyes onto the glowing horse which looked back at her it radiated a sadness that had the princess saying to it softly. "I'll talk to Raven and try to convince her to come back here and save the one your protecting. You are Darlings magic protector aren't you?"

In response to this question the horse lowered its head in a yes motion, Apple smiled at the animal but didn't attempt to touch it she was quiet aware the only one able to do so was Raven. Turning away from the glowing horse the princess made her way back to the castle and as she walked Apple took the time to organise her thoughts so that she would be ready to talk with Raven about what was happening.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Apple entered the dorm room she shared with Raven the princess found her roommate standing at the window of their room looking out at the sun set. The blond princess crossed the room to stand by the side of the witch, they stood in silence for a few moments before Apple addressed the other princess. "So it looks like your nightmare was more than we thought it was."

"Apparently." Raven said her voice very sad.

"Raven I know you worry about destiny and I know you never wanted to be the Evil Queen so what is stopping you from setting foot into a new role and becoming Darlings hero? You know that I don't love her the way I should so what's stopping you from acting on what you clearly feel for Darling Raven?" Apple asked of the witch.

The purple eyes of the woman beside the blond princess closed for a few moments and then slowly the witch opened them again. "Oh Apple I love Darling and I do want to save her but me as a hero...As a fairy tale prince...I..Don't know if I can."

The daughter of Snow White let out a sigh, she found herself regretting the fact that she had tried to pressuring Raven into being the next Evil Queen instead of letting the witch just be herself. "Raven you are already a hero after all you helped us to save the whole school from your mother. Besides which I haven't heard of anyone else having your dream or seeing the horse...which means that you are the one who may be able to save Darling Raven and as you say you love her which as you know is the most important thing when it comes to curses and enchantments."

"Do you really think so?" Raven asked the blond princess her purple eyes suddenly filling with hope.

Apple gave her a nod. "I know you can."

"Well...there is...No I shouldn't..." The witch said letting out a sigh.

The daughter of Snow White furrowed her brows with concern at Raven and asked her gently. "What where you going to say to me?"

The dark haired princess blushed delicately then answered the question. "Since I was my father's only child and my mother was lost to us when I was very young he raised me...Let's just say some of the things I learnt where not really those which a princess would normally learn."

Apple raised both brows at her roommate and then whispered her voice full of disbelief. "Your father taught you a princes skills?"

The witch smiled slightly at the other prince before she gave the other princess a nod. "He did."

"Then you being able to save Darling makes even more sense than before." The daughter of Snow White told Raven.

After a few moments of silence the daughter of the Evil Queen found her voice. "I...I love Darling and I do want to save her it's just...I know that the one I love has always wanted to be a hero rather than a damsel in distress. I worry that rescuing Darling will force her to take up a role that she doesn't want to."

Gently Apple placed a hand onto the arm of her roommate. "Darling of all people would know that entering into an enchantment would mean being saved and giving up on being the hero as she wanted to be."

Raven let out a deep sigh. "I understand that Apple I really do but I want to be able to save Darling from her enchantment but I also want her to be able to go off and have all the adventures she could ever want."

As the witch spoke an idea came into the head of the blond princess. "Who says Darling can't have her adventures?"

"What are you saying Apple?" The witch asked her voice full of confusion.

"I'm saying that you can hide who you are from Darling, if she doesn't know who rescued her then Darling can go on her adventures and you can protect her from any harm." The daughter of Snow White said to her very excitedly.

The purple eyed princess was quiet, she was clearly thinking over this idea of Apples so the daughter of Snow White just waited and then eventually Raven gave a single nod before saying to her roommate. "That might actually work especially if I use my magic to disguise myself. After all it is one of the skills which is essential to being the Evil Queen of your fairy tale...It will be interesting to put that to use for something which it would not usually be used for."

Slowly the dark haired witch stepped back from the window, Apple turned she watched as Raven's purple magic swirled round her body for a few moments. When it faded away from the purple eyed princess the brows of the blond rose and her eyes widened with surprise. Raven wore flat black boots which ended just below her knees, she wore tight black bottoms above the line of where the pair of boots finished. The witch wore a white poets shirt, with billowed sleeves, small ruffles at the wrist and collar, they where all tied closed with simple bows. Over the top of this shirt was a black armoured corset the edges of the armours plates where picked out in silver this same style of armour was on Ravens shoulders and on her forearms. At the shoulders there was black fabric which came up to form a hood which covered the witches black and purple hair completely and shadowed her face. Where this hoods shadow ended on her face Apple could just make out the edges of a black domino mask, Raven's nose, chin and her mouth now covered with black lipstick. The blond had to admit that all the black which the other princess was wearing made her look even more pale than normal. The whole effect of this costume of Ravens was that she looked a little like a prince but at the same time she was mysterious and elegant.

Apple slowly smiled at the other princess. "You look amazing Raven and no one would ever guess it was you under there."

"Good that was the whole idea." The witch said with a nod to the blond.

The daughter of Snow White left her position by the window and then walked round the other princess. She let out a thoughtful noise before making a suggestion to the other princess. "You might want to add a belt of some kind so that you can carry a weapon after all you wouldn't be much of a guardian without something to protect Darling with."

"You make a good point." With a swift gesture of one hand a belt of silver hung across Raven's slender waist.

"So what do we call you like this?" Apple asked her curiously.

"That Apple is a really good question. It needs to be something simple but meaningful." The dark haired princess said softly.

The daughter of Snow White gave her friend a nod of understanding. "What about Shadow?"

"No to dark and too much of an indicator as to who I might be under this disguise...how about Shield?" Raven asked the other woman.

Apple frowned at her. "That's not quite right but it sounds better...what do you think of Blade?"

"May be a little too male...Hey earlier you said I could become Darlings protector so what about calling myself Defender." The witch said with sudden inspiration.

The blond princess gave her roommate a nod. "That sounds good but it also a little like you might be another Charming which Darling just hasn't heard of before...I'm not too sure that is such a good thing..."

Raven smiled at Apple. "Good point calling myself Defender makes me sound like I may be another Charming and then Darling might think we are related somehow which would be bad."

"Maybe a different word for defender..." The blue eyed princess said thoughtfully and then said triumphantly. "What about Protector or Guardian?"

The witch contemplated these two suggestions with seriousness. "I have to say I actually like both of those suggestions...But I think I lean towards Protector."

"So Protector are you ready to go and save Darling now?" The daughter of Snow White asked her roommate with a smile.

Raven gave the other princess a single nod, she moved her hand over herself and the witch's magic turned her cloths turned back to normal for now. The purple eyed woman crossed the room to the door of the dorm room and before she left their room Apple said to her. "Good luck."

"Thank you Apple." Raven said gratefully to the other princess before she set off to save the one she loved.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

The daughter of the Evil Queen in her normal clothes made her way away from the school and into the enchanted forest once more. When Raven was sure that she was not likely to be found by anyone who happened to be in the forest the witch quickly transformed herself into Protector. With this done the dark haired princess then gently placed her fingers to her throat and changed her voice just a little so that it would not give her away to Darling either.

After only a short walk through the enchanted forest Raven was unsurprised when the white horse stepped out of the tree line and the witch came to a halt as the horse moved into her line of sight. It stood still watching her intensely with its blue eyed and the witch stood looking back at Darlings guardian spirit for a long time neither moved. Clearly the glowing horse had been waiting for her to return to the forest, this time instead of fleeing the dark haired lady staid standing still and waited for the horse to move again. Sure enough once it was sure that she was not going to run away again the magnificent creature crossed the clearing towards Raven. When at last it reached the witch the horse gently rested its head against her chest and slowly the purple eyed princess raised her hand to stroke the main of it softly. "Hello again. I'm sorry I ran away from you before...I just wasn't expecting my nightmare to be a prediction or that I would ever be chosen by anyone to be their prince and true love."

The blue eyed horse slowly looked up at her before slowly backing away from her and the witch knew it was waiting for her to follow it. With a nod the dark haired princess followed the glowing horse out of the clearing and deeper into the forest. It did not guide her to the clearing that contained Darling as she had expected instead Raven found herself face to face with a sphinx the golden creature looked down at the princess and spoke. "To gain the blade that you will need to set the princess free you must answer my riddle to prove your worth."

"Very well what is your riddle?" Raven asked it a little nervously.

The magnificent creature gave a nod and then recited its riddle to the princess. "I am always there, some distance away. Somewhere between land or sea and sky I lay. You may move towards me yet distant I stay. What am I?"

The dark haired woman took a few moments to think about her answer before she spoke it. "The answer is the horizon."

"Correct. You may claim the sword." The sphinx told her as it moved to one side to reveal a broad sword blade first down into a stone.

With the glowing white horse still by her side Raven walked past the sphinx over to the stone, she stopped a short distance from the stone, the witch contemplated the sword for a few moments it glowed with magic and its hilt was decorated with a silver dragon. It was clear that this sword was very powerful and the witch was very aware that taking this particular sword from its stone would change her life forever. The black haired princess stood for a few moments staring at the blade she knew that she had to take the sword to save Darling but Raven had not counted on having to take on a weapon such as this.

Gently the white horse gave the witch a gentle push in her back this caused her to stumble forward towards the stone before Raven managed to stop herself from falling and then walked the rest of the short distance to the stone. Slowly the daughter of the Evil Queen drew herself up then she reached out carefully the witch gripped the hilt of the blade and pulled the broad sword upwards. To say the dark haired princess was surprised when the sword came free of the stone with very little effort on her part was an understatement. As soon as it was free of the stone the broad sword glowed with silver coloured magic for a few moments, Raven felt it root itself to her and the witch knew that she and she alone would be the only one ever able to hold or use this sword. This magical sword was now part of her and she was part of it they where inspirable and Raven knew it. The dark haired princess used her magic to create a scabbard for the sword on the belt she had made earlier before carefully sheathing it and then turned to the glowing horse. "Lead on then."

The blue eyed horse turned from her and together they set off on their way once more. Just as it had been in her nightmare the forest closed in around Raven forcing her to move closer to the horse. Sure enough they eventually came out into a clearing which was full of sunlight the witch watched the horse as it walk across the clearing the magnificent animal settled itself near the end and at the base of the clear crystal before looking up at the figure inside the crystal.

Slowly Raven wrenched her eyes up wards to take in the princess held inside the crystal and she felt pain spear into her heart from seeing Darling like this. Somehow it felt very wrong to the witch that the warrior maiden was laying here enchanted in this manner, she should be awake and off having her great adventures. The white haired lady was dressed in her dragon games armour and on her chest held in her hands was no flower as one might expect for a fairy tale princess but the hilt of the white knights sword. This all spoke to the fact that whoever might save the enchanted maiden would not be getting any ordinary princess as theirs.

The witch took a deep breath in order to steady herself and then remembering that the sphinx had told her that the sword was what could break the crystal she drew out the magical blade. With the sword now in her hand Raven walked closer to the clear crystal and then with her arm strait she held it out towards the crystal. The response to this action on the witches' part was instantaneous her purple magic glowed round the blade, it interwove with the swords own silver magic before together they launched themselves forward off the blade and shattering the crystal open. With this now done the dark haired princess carefully used her magic to remove the shatter pieces and to smooth any sharp edges to the crystal which had encased Darling. Once she was satisfied that what remained of this magically made crystal wasn't going to harm herself or the one she loved Raven carefully sheathed the sword back into its scabbard at her waist.

The dark haired princess now turned her attention to the still sleeping Darling, the dark haired lady gulped she had to admit she was both nervous and excited at the same time. The daughter of the Evil Queen gently took the right hand of Darling into hers then Raven leant in her lips met those of the one she loved in a soft kiss. The purple eyed princess with her eyes closed was unaware of a large bright multi toned light which surrounded them both for a few moments. When the other princess did not respond to her kiss at all the witch slowly broke the kiss. Slowly Raven stood back up, her eyes clouded with tears a sob escaped her and she sunk down on her knees by the side of the princess still holding her hand. "Oh Darling...I love you...And if I could I'd take your place." Raven said between sobs before she pressed a kiss to the back of the hand she held and let her tears flow freely splashing onto the ground as well as Darlings pale hand.

Because of her weeping the witch was completely unaware of the moment when Darling took her first breath, slowly the warrior maiden opened her eyes and eventually she managed to focus on the sky above her. Little by little the white haired princess became aware of a hand in hers as well as the fact that someone was crying. The pitiful sobbing of whoever had saved her from the enchantment tore at the heart of the white haired princess. Firmly Darling closed her hand round the one which was holding hers, there was a female gasp as she did this and the blue eyed lady gave the hand in hers a tug. Slowly the figure stood up beside her, as Darling took this person in the blue eyes of the white haired princess went wide they were clearly female but also very well hidden. "Will you come out please?" She asked this hidden person.

The lady shook her head, before saying with a determined tone to her voice. "No Darling I will not come out. I am called Protector and I have no wish to show you who I am so that you can have all the adventures you desire and not feel that you have to be with me because of the enchantment you where under."

"But...I did this to find you. I wanted to find my princess and true love and you are that person. I want to see you and I don't want to lose you ever again." Darling told her hidden lady love softly but seriously.

Slowly she smiled at the princess. "You will always have me, but I love you enough to let you have your adventures." As Protector said this she helped the princess up from what remained of the crystal and on to her feet. "All I ask in return is to protect you any time you need me too."

Darling looked into the hood, she could see nothing of the persons face save darkness, the lower edge of a black domino mask and her pale pink lips. "Will I ever know who you are my true love?" She asked Protector a slightly quaver to her voice.

That quaver in the voice of the one Raven loved almost had her reaching up to push the hood back but instead she placed a gentle kiss to the forehead of the youngest Charming sibling and said to her. "Maybe someday when the time is right you will know who I am but for now you don't need to know who I am."

Darling let out a deep sigh as much as she wanted to try pushing the hood her rescuer wore back she was well aware that doing so would break any trust that Protector might have for her and the warrior maiden didn't want that. Slowly they both looked down at their still joined hands and then back at each other before the white haired princess said to Protector. "Will you at least escort me back to the school?"

The hidden lady released the hands of the warrior maiden Protector gave Darling a princely bow and then answered the question. "Darling I would be both honoured and delighted to do so." When she had said this, the mysterious woman held her arm out to the blue eyed princess and then smiled at her.

Smiling back Darling put her arm through the one which was offered to her by Protector. The warrior maiden had to admit that she felt very comfortable with this lady at her side. They both looked back at the clearing as they did this the two women watched as both the crystal and Darlings spiritual guardian vanished at last. This happening reinforced to the white haired princess the fact that this lady at her side was her true love as well as her protector now. Darling let her eyes stray to the hilt of the sword which the woman at her side carried it glowed with magic and the warrior maiden was well aware of the fact that Protector would always have that sword now which gave her something to look for.

In silence the two women walked back to the school, Protector stayed with her princess until they came to the steps of the school. It was here that Darlings brothers who had been chatting on the school steps about their day noticed their sisters return. Quickly they both dashed down the stairs both brothers swept their sister up into a tight three way hug. This action on the part of Darlings brothers meant that the white haired princess had to let go of the arm of the one who had saved her and by the time that both Dexter and Daring had let go of her once more Protector was gone. The warrior maiden let out a deep sigh, then determination set in Darling was determined that somehow someway she was going to discover who had saved her from the enchantment and loved her enough to let her have the adventures she'd always dreamed of having.


	4. Chapter 4

(Sorry to all my readers for the delay in this chapter I've been back and forth to the hospital for a bit but hopefully things will be able to get back to a sort of normal now.)

Chapter four:

Darling spent the next few days trying to piece together who might be Protector, so far Darling knew they were female and either had magic or had gone to someone with magic to have themselves hidden from her. The princess knew she could ask those who used magic to see if they would tell her anything but the warrior maiden had a funny feeling that they wouldn't tell her who they had used their magic to hide.

For Darling it was a strange feeling to know that someone not only loved her but also wanted to protect her and let her have her adventures all without laying claim to her in the same way everyone had wanted her to claim Apple. There were still however those who were sure despite both Darling and Apples arguments to the contrary that the blond princess had been the one who to saved the youngest Charming sibling from her enchantment. The two women had once more been cornered by Blondie with her mirror pad, both princesses where fed up with this and when the reporter asked for what felt like the millionth time. "So Apple are you ready to admit to saving Darling from her enchantment yet?"

"No Blondie because I am not the one who did so." The blond princess told her with aggravation clear in her voice for once.

Darling placed both hands to her hips and glared at Blondie. "That is enough! Protector I need you!"

As soon as the warrior princess did this a silence filled the school hallway then the footsteps seemed to echo from the air all around them before a figure in black came round the corner. Sheathed clearly at her waist was the magical sword she had used to save Darling, the white haired woman gestured to the female in black and spoke to the reporter. "This is the one who saved me she carries the magical blade which Faybelle provided for the enchantment. This should show to all of those who see her that Protector is the one to have saved me."

Faybelle who had been standing nearby came over and said. "That is defiantly the sword I used as part of Darlings enchantment so having seen it I can confirm that whoever is under that disguise is indeed the one who rescued Darling."

Blondie turned towards the figure with her mirror pad, this person was well hidden even the reporter had to admit that whoever this figure was they had gone to a lot of trouble stay at a distance and not be easy to identify. "You called me Darling?" The woman said softly to the princess.

"Yes I did. I am sorry that I had to call on you like this but I needed to prove that you existed because Blondie wouldn't believe that you where someone other than Apple." She explained to Protector with exasperation clear in her voice as Darling did so.

The hidden woman let out a chuckle then said softly to her love. "I understand my princess." Then Protector turned her attention to the reporter. "Blondie I am not Apple White."

The daughter of Goldielocks gulped as she continued to stare at the figure despite being female they radiated power and strength. "I see...So you are the one who saved Darling...Are you claiming her as your princess?" The blond woman asked the hidden lady. As soon as she asked this question the reporter was sure that all the air had been sucked out of the hallway by her query.

The dark hood fully turned in Blondie's direction she could see nothing of the face save the mouth with black lipstick on the lips, the chin and the bottom edge of a black domino mask. The fact that all she could see was darkness in that hood was eerie and frightening for the reporter at the same time. "If I wish to claim Darling I will do so in my own time and in my own way. I will not be forced to it by you or anyone else."

Blondie backed away from this other woman her mirror pad shook slightly and she turned it towards herself managing to finish her report with. "Well there you have it Ever After High conclusive proof that Apple and Darling are not going to be together as Darling has been saved by a mysterious princess." Once the blond lady had finished her report she turned to the three women and one fairy standing before her, the reporter's eyes went from one woman to the next before they finally settled on Protector and she asked her. "So who are you exactly?"

"Did you really think that I would just reveal that to you?" The hidden woman asked.

The daughter of Goldielocks let out a deep sigh. "No I suppose I shouldn't have expected you to." She approached the hidden figure with her mirror pad, quickly Blondie pulled it up and took a flash photograph of the lady. Protector flinched back from the sudden bright light, excitedly the reporter turned the pad back round so that she could look at the picture she had taken and was amazed to see that the woman looked exactly the same. "What? But how can you still be hidden?" Blondie asked Protector startled.

"Honestly did you think I would not have thought of the fact that someone sooner or later would try that stunt with their mirror pad or their phone?" The hidden lady asked the blonde lady in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Blondie couldn't help the cry of frustration which she let out as Protector asked this obviously rhetorical question. Apple, Faybelle and Darling all found themselves chuckling at the reporter's reaction to the hidden woman. Protector moved soundlessly to the side of her princess, chivalrously she took Darlings hand into hers and then pressed a kiss to the back of it. The warrior maiden blushed slightly before looking into the shadows of the hood of her lady and saying to her softly. "Thank you for your help today Protector."

"You are most welcome my fair princess." The hidden lady said to the other woman before releasing her hand, Protector bowed politely to Darling, she then turned and walked away from the one she loved on her silent feet. Blondie instantly went to pursue this mysterious lady but Apple placing a firm hand on her arm prevented the reporter doing so. "Leave Protector be Blondie, she is not your mystery to solve she is Darlings."

The white haired princess gave the daughter of Snow White a grateful smile. "Thanks Apple. I have to admit that Protector is someone I would like to see without her disguise but I understand her reasons for hiding. I just hope that in time I will get to see Protector free of the disguise."

Blondie huffed she didn't like being told to leave alone what could be her biggest story yet however she also didn't want to be ostracized by her school mates or the other royals for going against Apple and Darling. The blond reporter was still very curious about Protector and decided that she would have to try to find out more about her subtly. With a smile for the two princesses Blondie set off towards her dorm room so that she could plan out her best plan of attack.

The daughter of Snow White turned her attention to Darling and said softly to the other princess and said softly. "Somehow I very much doubt that Blondie will give up her desire to find out who protector is, unfortunately she represents too much of a mystery to her."

"Agreed, I guess I shall just have to try my hardest to work out who Protector is before Blondie does. I think though that both of us will find our goal much harder to achieve then either of us might actually expect it to be." The warrior princess said.

Apple gave the white haired lady a nod. "I believe that you are correct Darling after all whoever is hiding as protector is in no rush to be discovered and has given a lot of thought as to how they can stay hidden."

This said the two women parted ways both heading to their respective classes for the day. Darling and Apple both found their minds firmly fixed on Protector but this was for very different reasons.

When her classes where over for the day the warrior maiden settled at her desk she pulled out some parchment and a quill so that she could start writing a list of those she felt sure could not be Protector. Rosabella and Ashlynn where both obvious as they both had boyfriends and Cedar couldn't be the one because the poor girl couldn't lie. Faybelle didn't seem likely, Helga was far too young to be Protector, it wouldn't be Cupid this wasn't her style and Duchess Swan was too much of a boaster to keep such a secret. Darling knew it wasn't Apple or Blondie they had both been there when Protector had made an appearance. The princess was sure she could also discount those from Wonderland as well as the ever so shy Meeshell. Despite excluding these women she had it still left the warrior maiden with many people that could be Protector. The white haired princess pulled out another sheet of parchment she wrote down all the names which she could not exclude. Once this was done Darling sat back at the desk, she looked over the list there were a lot of names there a lot of possibilities to many in some ways. The princess just hoped whole heartedly that she could work this mystery out before anyone else could.

The warrior maiden turned to her roommate. "Rosabella can you think of anyone I have on this list I can exclude as likely prospects to be Protector?" Darling asked her holding out the list of those she could not exclude to the other woman.

The brown haired princess took the list which the princess had held out to her and ran her eyes over the long list of names. " Well you can exclude Crystal she has been taking care of winter the last few months and I also do not think that it would be Ginger after all she has a crush on Hopper." This said the daughter of Beauty and the Beast handed the list back to the other princess.

"Thanks." Darling said gratefully to her roommate and accepted her list back. The warrior maiden took those two women's names off of her list though it was only two names it was better than nothing and helped her to narrow down who might be Protector. Darling decided that starting tomorrow she would try to make her way through her list and see who else that she could discount.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

So it was over the next few days Darling spent as much time as she could trying to work out who Protector was. Despite her determination the warrior maiden was finding it impossible to answer the mystery of who was under Protector's disguise. The white haired princess had to admit that she really did want to see her hidden true love again but at the same time Darling was reluctant to call on Protector without the mysterious lady being actually needed to save her from something.

Deciding that she needed to work out some of her anger the daughter of King Charming made her way to the practice area when she arrived there the warrior maiden froze. Working away through some sword moves was the very person that Darling had wanted to see Protector and before she could notice her and perhaps flee the white haired princess called out to the hidden woman. "Protector!"

Instantly she turned the warrior maiden could see the tension in her frame the hidden lady was clearly debating her next move now that she had been found. "Please don't go. I've seen so little of you and now with Blondie trying to work out who you are I'm afraid that she will find you before I can. I don't think somehow that is the way you would like this story to go."

"You are correct I have no wish to be found by anyone but you Darling. You are the one I love and the one I protect you are my lady and princess." Protector told her very seriously.

Darling moved closer to Protector but not to close and then addressed her. "Did you come out here to practice?"

The hooded woman gave a nod. "Yes I would be little use to you as a protector if I did not keep my skills sharp."

"Would you mind if I joined you?" She asked the other lady eagerly.

"I would be honoured."

So it was that side by side the two women worked their way through a variety of exercises, archery practice and sword practice. When they had finished the two women turned to each over, they both smiled and Darling gestured towards Protectors sword. "Interesting sword I wonder where Faybelle got it from."

"I do not know, however it is a magical sword with a lot of power, it would not have been easy to just come across this sort of sword. I know that no one else will be able to hold or use my sword which feels strangely comforting to me. Are you happy about the fact that between us we are spinning a new kind of fairy tale?" The hidden lady asked her companion there was concern in her voice as she spoke this question.

The white haired princess smiled widely at Protector. "I am very happy I do not think that had I spent a life time searching I could have found someone like you. You are most unique my mysterious prince and I would not have you any other way."

Slowly the mysterious woman smiled at her true love, before leaning in a placing a soft kiss to Darlings brow. "I am glad to hear you say that. So you know I would not have you any other way either Darling."

The warrior maiden looked up into the dark hood the princess knew that she was blushing but Darling found that she didn't mind. "Would you kiss me properly please?"

"Only if you promise me that you won't try to push back my hood or take my mask."

"I promise Protector." Darling responded promptly and seriously.

Taking the white haired princess at her word the hidden lady leant in and kissed the one she loved softly on the lips. This however was not nearly enough for Darling who placed her hands to the slender waist of Protector and pulled the woman closer to her before deepening their kiss. A while later they broke the kiss the two ladies where both breathing hard and neither one made a move to let the other go. Slowly Darling cuddled close to Protector turning her head to one side and listening to the steady rhythm of the other woman's heart. To them this moment seemed to last forever in reality it was not that long , slowly they released each other but both Protector and Darling where quite aware of the fact that although neither of them had expect this strong reaction to each other the fact it had occurred was positive for their future together.

The hooded lady took one of Darlings hands into hers kissed the back of it and before releasing the hand and walking away. The warrior maiden watched her go she wanted more than anything to chase after Protector to kiss her again and reveal who she was but Darling had given the one she loved her word so she would not do so this time.

Once the white haired princess could no longer see her mysterious prince she set off back towards the school it was only when Darling reached the school grounds that she remembered that this encounter with Protector had occurred over the lunch time period this meant that she could not be Farrah or using the magic of that fairy to hide herself as if she had been it would have come undone at mid day. The warrior maiden found herself suddenly smiling because unwittingly the hidden lady had given her someone else she could exclude from her list of potential people.

As soon as she made it back to her dorm room Darling put a line through Farrah's name, then looked at the rest which consisted currently of Justine, Cerise, Holly and Poppy, Raven, Jillian, Ramona and Nina. The white haired princess contemplated the names before her wondering if there was some way she could find to discount yet another name from her list. Darling let out a sigh it always came back to that problem of even if she did ask those left on the list where they were they could always tell her they were in a place where she couldn't verify this fact. The warrior maiden let out a sigh all she could really do was be as observant as possible when Protector was around and try to spot who else on her list was around when she was.

Darling spent the rest of her school day being as observant as possible when it came to those around her who where yet to be excluded from her list but none of them gave the slightest indication that anything in their lives had changed at all. The blue eyed princess knew she was not alone in her search she had caught Blondie also studying people clearly looking for a hint of Protector in them. Darling was just glad to note that it seemed that the reporter was having just about as much luck as she was in tracking down the lady behind the school mystery.

That night when the white haired princess went to be she found herself dreaming about Protector, she was chasing after her. Darling caught her mysterious lady, pushed back the hood to reveal black hair streaked purple, with her heart pounding with joy the warrior maiden took off the black domino mask which surrounded purple eyes to reveal... "Raven." Darling said to her shock and joy warring in her voice as she addressed the other princess. "I'm glad it's you. I love you with all of my heart."

"And I am glad my princess was you my one true love." The witch said softly in her own voice rather than that of Protector.

Grinning the white haired princess kissed her, instantly Raven began to kiss back, as they kissed they held each other close and enjoyed this moment. As they drew apart from this kiss the purple eyed princess smiled softly at Darling and then as she went to say something the warrior maiden jumped into wakefulness as her morning alarm sounded. Groaning with disappointment the blue eyed princess turned it off, she slid out of bed and started to get ready for another day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

It was shortly after lunch a few days after this when everything started, there was an explosion from the home evilnomics class a sickly shade of green smoke billowed into the hallway of the castle. Quickly the class came thronging out of the classroom letting more of the green smoke escape the classroom and into the corridor. When the smoke made contact with the roses growing up the castle they stated to come to life, they shot through windows smashing them and started to grab some of the students. Screams filled the hallways of the school, these cries soon brought staff, and other students out of their classes and into the hallways.

As soon as they all noticed what was going on these people of cause wanted to help save those students who had been caught up in this incident. Quickly staff, heroes and princes who where armed as well as those who had magic stepped forward side by side they all set to work on fighting the vines back and cutting them back from those students which had been captured by them. Those who were not armed or did not have magic set off into the school to search of weapons to help rescue their friends from the vines.

Darling was of cause part of the group cutting away the vines, not far away from her madam Yaga and her students where working feverishly to make the antidote. One of the vines tripped the white haired princess, another grabbed her waist while one more vine grabbed her sword and yanked it from her grasp. As soon as Darling let out a cry of distress Protector came running round a corner, she drew her sword and started to cut the vines away from her princess. When the last of the vines was cut away from Darling the hooded lady held her princess close to her and said to her true love softly. "Are you alright?"

The white haired princess gave Protector a nod and then answered this question. "I'm fine thanks to you."

"Good I'm glad to hear that." This said the mysterious woman, released her princess, then she handed Darlings sword back to her and side by side the two women set about fighting the plants. Eventually the antidote was released into the hallway causing the vines to retreat and then turn back to normal roses. Once everyone was sure it really was over at last those students or members of staff who had been hurt during the battle with the vines where quickly taken to see the school healer.

Darling turned her attention to her true love and was glad to find that not only was she alright but that her mysterious lady was also still nearby despite the fact that the battle was now over. The warrior maiden closed the distance between herself and the hidden woman, who noticing Darling was coming in her direction simply waited for the princess to come to stand before her. The blue eyed princess smiled at the woman who loved her and then said to her softly. "Thank you for helping me today."

"I am just glad you are safe my love." Protector said reaching out to stroke one of Darlings cheek gently with the finger tips of a pale hand.

The warrior maiden leant into this caring gesture then she noticed that Blondie was coming up behind the hidden woman and Darling moved very quickly so that she was now standing between the reporter and Protector. The daughter of Goldilocks gave a cry of pure frustration as the white haired princess blocked her path to the mysterious lady.

The mysterious lady mean while had turned to see what was going on and addressed the reporter with a note of frustration to her voice. "Why can't you just leave us be?"

"Because who you are is a huge scoop as well as this there is the fact you two are the start of a whole new fairy tale how as a good reporter can I just ignore you both?" Blondie asked the hidden woman with deep frustration.

Darling couldn't help but glare at the blond and as she spoke her voice was filled with anger. "This is our story and Protector is my true love. You have no part to play in this story when the time comes I shall find out who the lady under the disguise is not you. Do you understand?"

The reporter gulped it was rare to see the youngest of the Charming siblings angry but in this moment she was both magnificent and furious. Protector stood by the side of the white haired princess she was clearly defensive but somehow at the same time supportive of Darling. Blondie let out a deep sigh, her eyes fell on the sword at the waist of the hidden woman, she pointed at it and then asked her. "That sword it's clearly magical. If you won't let me find out who you are is there anything that can you tell me anything about that instead Protector?"

The lady responded to this question with a shake of the head and an answer. "No I can't as you say it is magical but that is all I know of it and even if I did know more I think I would not wish to share." The hidden woman told the reporter softly.

This answer to her question had Blondie storming off down the corridor in absolute furry. Darling and Protector looked at each other then suddenly they both started to giggle helplessly. After a few moments their gazes locked again, the white haired princess stepped closer to the other lady and said to her softly. "I have no doubt that my mother and father will soon hear about you my love. I'm concerned that when they do my parents will try to separate us because we do not fit the fairy tale norm or the Charming image. I also know they will not be happy that the one who saved me from my enchantment was not a prince but a princess."

Protector took the hands of the warrior maiden into hers. "We may not be the normal fairy tale couple but that does not make what we share somehow less valid. If your parents take you from me I will come after you Darling nothing will stop me from doing that."

Darling shook her head at her true love and blushed at the same time. "You don't understand they would somehow force me to live out some other fairy tale to satisfy the perfect Charming image and you my love...I dread to think what my parents might do to you in order to prevent you from coming to my rescue..."

Once she had said this to the other lady the white haired princess hugged Protector, the hidden princess returned his embrace, before moving one hand up and starting to stroke Darlings hair in a comforting gesture. "Darling the most important thing to remember is that no matter what happens or what your parents might try to do I will come for you. I will always rescue you no matter how long it takes me or what I have to face to reach you. Do you understand me my love?"

The strength of Protectors words sunk into Darling, she was well aware this was a form of magic all of its own and the princess was also aware of the fact that her hidden true love meant every word that she was saying to her. The white haired princess gave Protector a nod. "Yes I understand. Thank you for your promise. I know that you will somehow keep your word to me."

The two women continued to hold each other close for a few moments and then Protector lent in she kissed the princess in her arms. Darling let out a startled cry before leaning into the kiss, the couple kissed slowly enjoying every moment of it. Eventually they drew apart the white haired princess let out a sigh, she looked up into the shadows of the hood and said softly. "I would very much like to see you right now."

"I know you would Darling but if you did then you would have to give up your dream of having your own adventures. I didn't want you to have to do that my love." Protector said softly and slowly.

The warrior maiden smiled gently at her true love. "I know you don't...But I am beginning to think that giving up my dream in exchange for knowing who you are would not be such a great price to pay."

Protector let out a sigh and shook her head at the other lady. "You are beginning to tempt me into revealing myself to you."

Darling lifted a hand she touched the edge of the hood of her mysterious lady, she ran her fingers round its rim, before releasing the hood and moving her hand inside it's darkness. The white haired princess let her fingers run gently over the soft smooth skin of her cheek, before carefully tracing the outline of the domino mask. "I am glad that you are tempted because despite my promise to you I want to see you so much."

The hidden lady took the hand of the warrior maiden into hers, she moved it out of her hood and then led her off into the school to somewhere which was both quiet and secluded. Once Protector was sure that they were alone she released Darlings hand and turned to face her. Slowly the hidden woman lifted her hands towards her hood the hands shook slightly as they rose. "Are you sure you want me to show you?" She asked the white haired woman nervously.

"Yes...Very sure." The princess told her true love firmly.

Just as Protector was about to start pushing her hood back Darling noticed a movement out of the corner of her eye she turned in time to see Blondie mirror pad in hand leaning round the corner recording them. Quickly the princess turned back to her princess and said. "Go now!"

With a nod the hidden lady fled, once more Darling turned towards the reporter she glared at Blondie before turning away and heading back to her dorm room. Once inside the warrior maiden slumped down in the chair at her desk, she let out a deep sigh and lifted up the list of those left. The white haired princess thought back over the battle, she recalled seeing that Holly and Poppy, Nina, Cerise and Ramona in the hallway where the battle had taken place. This now left Darling with Justine, Raven and Jillian as those who might be Protector, slowly the warrior maiden smiled to herself just three women left... And now more than ever Darling was happy to surrender her dream of going on adventures for the one she loved.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

It was a week after these events that Raven in her guise of Protector sought Darling out this was because the witch had heard from Apple that the other princess had received an upsetting letter from her parents. One which demanded to know from her why Darling had given up Apple? Why she had undergone a curse and been saved by a mysterious princess rather than the traditional prince? And why despite the curse being broken Darling was not conforming to the traditional Charming princess role and was instead for whatever reason being permitted by the breaker of her curse to have adventures?

In her disguise as Protector Raven found the one she loved sitting on a log in the enchanted forest staring forlornly into the lake. Slowly she approached Darling, Protector sat down beside her on the log and stayed there waiting silently. It took the warrior maiden a few moments to notice the hidden lady was there but when she did Darling gave a start of surprise. "Protector! I didn't notice you arrive."

"I'm not too surprised by that my love you where clearly preoccupied by something which is upsetting you." The hidden woman said softly to the princess beside her.

Darling let out a deep sigh then began to explain her predicament to the mysterious lady. "Yes well my parents...Their...Well their furious about everything that's happened to me lately. Their coming to the school to demand you show yourself to them. They wouldn't even listen to me when I tried to tell them that I had been trying to work out who you might be and was sure you could only be one of three people."

"Goodness you really have been working hard to work out who I am. I wonder who the people left on your list where? However I think it's high time you got to see who I am don't you?" Protector asked her softly.

"I'd like that but I can't help but feel the only reason you are willing to let me see you now is because everything is against us." Darling said sadly looking down at the grass.

The hidden woman turned towards the white haired princess and gently she lifted her face back up. "I want you to know who I am because I love you and I want you to know. I just hope I will not be a disappointment to you my love."

Slowly the warrior maiden smiled at her true love. "You could never be that. You are the one person who I would be happy to give up my adventures for and I am yet to see you."

Protector released Darlings face, she took the princess's hands and placed them gently to the sides of her hood and then gave the white haired princess a nod. Darling took a deep breath, before she then pushed the hood back and then reached up carefully taking the domino mask off of her princess. As the person who was Protector was shown to her for the first time the warrior maiden stared with shock for a few moments before she found her voice and said with disbelief clear in her voice. "Raven..."

"Yes Darling. I'm sorry I must be a disappointment to you." She said looking away from the other princess sadness clear in her voice and face as she did so.

The warrior maiden reacted quickly to this, she turned Raven's face back towards her and said with a huge smile on her face. "You're wrong I'm not disappointed I'm happy! So very happy, I had hoped protector might be you. I wanted us to be true loves, I think I have always wanted that I could just never admit it before now. Would you kiss me again?"

The witch blushed slightly, she lent in to Darling and kissed her softly on the lips. The white haired princess lent into the kiss, Raven responded by putting her arms round the one she loved and deepening the kiss a little. Murmuring with contentment the other princess returned the embrace of her true love and enjoyed this first kiss. Slowly they broke the kiss, the two women smiled at each other, then Darling surprised Raven by placing the mask back on her and drawing up the hood. "What did you do that for?" The witch couldn't help but ask.

"Because I know the truth and that's all that matters. I don't care if my parents or the whole of the school don't know who you are." Darling told her smiling at the one she loves hidden once more by the mask and hood.

Slowly the hidden Raven smiled down at her before saying her voice once hidden again but full of laughter as she did so. "Are you sure this isn't just so you can still have your adventures?"

The warrior princess laughed and said with an over dramatic roll of her eyes. "Well of cause what else could I possibly want to hide you for?"

Together the two women laughed but they where interrupted by a male voice. "Just who are you?" The blond King demanded as he entered the clearing.

"Father!" Darling said shocked by her father's harsh and demanding tone.

Protector stood, she calmly turned in his direction, the lady smiled slightly and answered the demanding question calmly. "I am a mystery, wrapped in an enigma and sealed with a secret."

The King glared at the woman in the hood standing before him. "What are you playing at girl? My daughter is a Charming she should have been won by a worthy prince not by you."

"I am a princess, I am the one who's true love broke the curse on your daughter and yet you would say I am not worthy." She said reasonably to the blue eyed King.

Darling's father let out a noise of frustration. "Who are you?" He asked her again.

"I am Protector." She told the King simply.

He glared at her. "That is not your name."

"No it is not, Darling knows who I am and which is all that matters to me."

The blue eyed King stepped forward, Protector did not move back but Darling hastily moved between the hidden lady and her father. "Please stop it!"

"Darling you are a Charming, for once in your life act like one!" Her father bellowed at his daughter who flinched slightly as though his words where a blow.

This made the lady hidden by the hood felt anger towards Darlings father and Protector spoke at this moment. "Your daughter is acting exactly as a Charming should in this situation so I do not understand why you should criticise her."

The king glared at the mysterious woman behind his daughter before pointing at her and saying very angrily. "This is all your fault."

Raven wasn't quite sure exactly what happened next, she felt a sharp sudden pain in her shoulder, the witch then heard Darling cry out in distress before everything went suddenly dark and the purple eyed princess knew nothing more.

When the witch came to she found herself now devoid of her disguise as protector, panicked Raven looked around and quickly realised that she was chained up in some kind of castle dungeon cell. Despite her now imprisoned state the dark haired princess was glad to find that the sword she had won Darlings freedom with hung at her waist concealing itself from others with some sort of spell. Raven tried to summon her magic but she was not too surprised when she could not, it looked like her true loves parents had done their best to make sure that she could not escape.

The witch was worried about Darling because if her mother and father had done this to her for upsetting their idea of the perfect Charming fairy tale then she could only imagine what they might have done to the one she loved in order to make her conform to their expectations. Raven hoped with all of her heart that she would somehow be able to somehow escape this place, so that she could keep her promise to Darling and come to rescue her once again.


	8. Chapter 8

(Sorry all for the slight delay in this chapter I struggled with it a bit as I had a balancing act to do which I found difficult.)

Chapter Eight:

Darling's brothers where furious with their parents for what they had done to Darling and Protector, whom they now knew from them was Raven. Dexter and Daring had not told anyone that they knew the identity of Protector, they felt it was wrong to do so and had a strange feeling that no one would believe them. After much discussion between them the two brothers had a deep suspicion that Apple more than likely already had knowledge of the fact that Protector was Raven. If they were right then they should talk to her so that hopefully between the three of them they could come up with a plan to help the truly in love couple. The brothers quickly made their way to Apple and Raven's dorm room, Daring knocked politely and the blond princess answered the door. As soon as the daughter of Snow White set eyes on the two men she knew something was very wrong and she quickly ushered them into the room. "Daring, Dexter, what is the matter?"

This question was answered by the eldest of the brothers. "It's Darling and Protector they are in danger. You know who Protector is don't you?"

Apple gave them both a nod. "Yes I know who Protector is. I take it you both do to?"

They both nodded to the princess and Dexter answered her question. "Yes we know, our parents have acted to separate them and they then told us who Protector was. I was surprised to discover that Protector was in fact Raven but perhaps not as shocked as I should have been...I think I'd had suspicions deep down about them for a while now."

"What have your mother and father done to Darling and Raven?" Apple asked them both anxiously.

The brothers looked at each other for a few moments neither one was looking forward to telling the blond princess what had happened but they knew they had to. Eventually Daring decided that he should be the one to tell her and so he addressed her. "Darling is locked in a tower, which is enchanted so that she cannot escape it and has to be rescued. Mother and father are trying to do everything they can to make sure that the one who saves our sister will be a prince. They are totally trying to ignore the fact that Darling already has a true love which goes against the fairy tale tradition completely. I know they are not happy with the fact Darling is adventurous and that her one true love is another princess but she is still their daughter and our sister besides which true love is very important to all fairy tales."

Apple let out a deep sigh and sat down on her bed heavily. "That does not sound good at all. If they have done all of that merely to try and get Darling to conform to their idea of the perfect Charming princess then I dread to think what they have done to Raven."

Dexter and Daring both stood before the blond princess and once again it was the elder of the two brothers was the one to once more explain what had happened to Apple. "It's not good...in fact...I'd say it is terrible..." Daring stumbled to a halt, the daughter of Snow White didn't say anything she could see that the blond princess was struggling and just gave him a few moments to organise his thoughts. After some time past Daring once more found his voice and started to talk again. "Raven has been put into the castle dungeons and they are keeping her from escaping by using various potions' on her. However we also know that mother and father were not able to take the magical sword from Raven and we think this is because they are bound to each other magically."

It was at this moment that Dexter spoke up. "We are both sure that we have seen that sword before but neither of us can remember where. I'm sure that somehow ever that the sword is extremely important to all of this I just wish I could remember where we'd seen it."

Daring backed his brother up saying. "I feel the same way. It's one of those things where you know you've seen the sword but you really just can't remember where and it's driving you crazy."

Apple sighed deeply and looked at the two men. "I can't say I know anything about the sword but I do think you are right Dexter I think it is very important somehow. The main thing is to rescue Raven so that she can go to the aid of the one she loves do we have any ideas?"

The room fell silent for a few moments as all three of them started to think about what could be done. It was Dexter who spoke first. "I think we are going to need help. I'm sure that we will need some magical help and a distraction. The good thing is that what we are doing by setting Raven free is something that fits in with fairy tale tradition...Which should help us in our cause."

Apple gave him a nod of agreement to this statement. "Yes we are acting correctly and as you say it should bring the magic of the tale onto our side. As for magical support with our plans well Farrah would probably be the best one to ask for assistance on that part. When it some to the distraction however, I think that Maddie and Kitty would be the best to ask for that and I am sure that they would be willing to help."

Daring smiled at the blond princess and nodded. "That all sounds good, if they will all cooperate then Dexter and I will be able to get into the cells and rescue Raven. Once that is done we will need some where safe for her to be taken to, do we have any ideas on that score?"

Dexter spoke up at this moment. "I remember Ashlynn mentioning that she had discovered a dryad living in the forest. Isn't the inside of their trees in fact their home?"

"Yes I have heard that to." Apple confirmed. "The best thing to do however is to ask Ashlynn after all she would be the best person to talk to the dryad about this."

This decided the three of them left the dorm room, they walked to the daughter of Cinderella's room and they knocked on the door. A few moments later the door was answered by Ashlynn, she smiled at those outside the door, then she noticed their faces and quickly gestured them into her room. "What is it?" She asked them.

Apple quickly explained what had happened to Darling and Raven, by the time the blond princess had finished Ashlynn was staring at them wide eyed and the first thing she asked was. "So Raven is...?"

The daughter of Snow White placed a finger to her lips. "Sh...You can't say anything it isn't for us to do so, this is one secret that those of us who take part in the rescue will have to make sure to keep between us."

Ashlynn gave a nod of understanding to the other princess. "I understand and I will keep the secret. So what brings you to see me?"

"Dexter mentioned that you might know a dryad, we remembered that according to the stories dryads trees are in fact like a kind of house inside and if that is true we wanted to use it as the place where we would hide Raven from King and Queen Charming after we rescue her."

"Yes it is true about Dryads trees, they are quiet secretive but Willow trusts me so I will go and talk to her and see if she would be willing to help us." Ashlynn explained to them.

"Thank you. Would you mind going to see Willow strait away we want to get to Raven as soon as possible." Apple told her.

"Of cause I can. It's totally understandable that you want to rescue Raven quickly so that she can go to Darling." This said the four left the room, they parted in the hall way with Ashlynn heading off to go to talk to Willow.

The remaining three members of the party then went to see Farah and once the situation was explained to her the daughter of the Good Fairy was instantly willing to help them and to keep Raven's secret. The party of four set off to Kitty and Maddie's room the door was answered by the daughter of the Cheshire Cat, without them saying a word the cat girl knew that something very big was happening and opened the door to the room to let the part of four inside.

Maddie looked up from her tea, she too could also tell that they were here for some serious reason. "What happened?" She asked instantly and with an unusual seriousness.

Once more the situation was explained in detail by Daring, then he looked too the two ladies sitting in the room before him and said to them. "We need your help to rescue Raven. Apple thought and we agree with her that you both would be the best people to ask about being the distraction so Dexter and I can go in to get Raven out."

Maddie and Kitty looked at each other they seemed to be silently communicating for a few moments. They both shared a nod before turning back to the four people standing in the room it was the cat girl who spoke with a mischievous smile curving up her lips as she did so. "Oh I am sure that between us we could manage a distraction for you both."

Apple addressed them both but Kitty was the one the blond princess mainly focused on as she spoke. "Good, just remember no one can know Raven is Protector."

The daughter of the Cheshire Cat looked at the blue eyed princess and smiled toothily. "Of cause I won't tell anyone. Maddie would never forgive me if I did...and I would hate to make her unhappy in any way."

These words caused Maddie to smile at her roommate and girlfriend before kissing her on the cheek. Kitty blushed then vanished to cover her embarrassment as she was prone to do which caused those present to smile at each other. At that moment Apples mirror phone chirped, she took it out, noticing the name on the screen she then quickly answered the call from Ashlynn. "Hey Ash so how did it go with Willow?"

"Willow said she was happy for us to use her tree for Raven's hiding place. Don't worry she will keep the secret Dryads are good at keeping them in general and it would have been impolite to ask to use her home without giving her the true reason why we wanted to. However she would feel better if I was the one to guide you all to her tree. I thought this would be a good compromise so I said yes I hope that will be alright with the rest of you." The daughter of Cinderella told her friend.

Apple related this to the others, Daring gave her a nod and then said. "Ashlynn can hide nearby with you so we know you are both safe while we rescue Raven."

The blond princess told Ashlynn what the blond prince had told her, the daughter of Cinderella agreed to this and ended the call. Now with all parties ready to take part in the rescue, they all set off to meet back up with the daughter of Cinderella before they then began their journey to free Raven so that she could rescue Darling once again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Raven wasn't sure how long she had been down here in this dungeon chained up in the darkness but to her it felt like forever. Even though it was her actions that had cost the witch her freedom Raven knew she wouldn't have done anything differently. Every day the guards came, they gave the dark haired princess potions to stop her from being able to use her magic to get free of the bonds which held her and another potion which kept her healthy and fed. Raven had long ago given up fighting, there was nothing she could do about her state but wait and hope for rescue from it.

Looking back the witch had never thought that her actions would cause her to be imprisoned like this but then when the one you love is in danger you don't tend to think about the consequences of saving them you just do all that you can to save them. The door to her cell creaked open, Raven didn't even bother to look at the door she was sure it would just the guards coming to give her daily potions to her. So when a familiar male voice spoke from the doorway the dark haired young woman could hardly believe her ears. "Raven..."

Slowly she turned her head in the direction of the voice to see that Daring and Dexter were standing in the doorway staring at her with looks of horror on all of their faces. The witch closed her eyes then opened them again just to make sure she was not seeing things and was glad to find them both still there. Anger clear in their eyes the Charming brothers crossed the small space to Raven's side once they where there Daring looked to his younger brother and spoke. "I'll cut the bonds with my magic sword you be ready to support Raven I'm sure the only thing holding her up at the moment are these chains."

Dexter gave his brother a nod, then carefully positioned himself so that Raven was against him, before looking back to Daring and saying. "I have her."

This said the elder of the brothers quickly cut through the chains with his magical sword and just as he had said she would Raven simply slumped forward into Dexter. Tenderly the younger of the two brothers lifted her into his arms before crossing the room back towards the open door to Raven's cell, as Dexter walked Daring talked to his brother. "We should get out of here there is no point risking being caught now we have Raven." The brown haired prince gave his elder brother a nod of agreement with this nod the elder of the two then quickly drew out his mirror phone and set to making a call. "Apple we have Raven and we will meet you outside in a few moments so that we can make our way to the Dryads tree."

Dexter slowly looked down at the woman he was carrying and said to her softly. "You're safe now so rest."

Raven placed her head to the shoulder of the brown haired prince and allowed her fatigue to overtake her. When the witch woke she realised was in a soft, warm bed and the room was cast into a dappled light which was clearly due to Raven having been in the dark for so long. Apple, Kitty, Ashlynn and Maddie were both sitting at her bedside watching her closely with twin looks of concern on their faces. When they noticed that the dark haired princess was awake they both smiled at her with relief, it was the blond princess who addressed Raven softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Strange, I will admit that I was expected to wake up still in the dark." Raven confessed to them her voice a little more than a whisper from disuse.

Maddie took one of Raven's hands in hers and carefully squeezed it. "I can't believe they did that to you."

"Neither can I...Your rescuing Darling may have been strange even unexpected but her mother and fathers reaction to it was way too harsh." Apple said her voice shaking with anger as she helped Raven to sit up in bed.

Once this was done Maddie carefully handed her friend a glass of water, which the witch accepted and sipped some of the water for a few moments then addressed the daughter of the Mad Hatter in a voice which was much more like her old one. "Thank you I needed that."

The green haired young woman grinned at her friend just glad to hear her talking more normally. "At least you now sound a little more like yourself again."

It was at this point the door to the room opened and the two Charming brothers came in, when they realised that Raven was awake they both smiled with relief. "Well it's good to see you awake at last, it has been three days since we rescued you." Daring said to the witch.

"Three days...Why did you both rescue me surely you're on the same side as your parents?" Raven asked them both confused by their actions.

The two men looked at each other before looking back to the pale witch on the bed and it was Dexter who spoke this time. "No we are not on the same side as our mother and father. You're our sister's hero, her prince and true love. This is all that should have mattered to our parents in the first place."

The elder of the brothers then said softly to the witch. "Our mother and father have imprisoned Darling in a tower of the castle which is guarded by a dragon. The tower is enchanted so that our sister cannot escape it by herself and our parents are making it well known that whoever rescues Darling will marry her of cause they are both hoping for a prince to save our sister. However we do not think that any prince will be able to rescue our sister after all you are her one and only, no matter what our parents may try to do that will not change. So Raven if you are willing to help our sister we have a plan."

The dark haired princess frowned at the blond man for a few moments with thought and then after a short while gave him a nod. "Alright so what's the plan?"

Both brothers grinned at the dark haired witch glad to see that she was at willing to listen to them after what had happened to her at the hands of their parents. It was Dexter who sat on the edge of Raven's bed and began to explain the plan to her. "It's to do with your sword, it took us both a long while to realise where we had seen the blade before. The sword you carry Raven is called the dragon fire, it was made by an elven smith the metal was forged in the flame of the Dragon Queen. This sword was a work of cooperation, the Queen made it to pass from heir to heir a sign of royal rank. The dragon fire sword had been lost for a while and now that you have it so that means you must be the heir to the throne of the dragons. Now before you panic royal and noble dragons can all take up a human form, well it's more of an illusion really as they are still a dragon underneath...It's hard to explain... While you where healing we contacted the current Dragon Queen, her name is Shilin and she has come here to see you. If you feel up to it Queen Shilin would like to see you Raven and this is in order to confirm for herself if you are her heir to her throne. Hopefully if we are right and you are her heir then the Dragon Queen can explain everything that entails to you. If you become her heir and then rescue our sister our parents would have to treat you with a lot more respect than they did the first time."

The witch lay in the bed her purple eyes fixed on the ceiling as she looked the plan over mentally and then slowly gave a nod. "My being the heir to the Dragon Queen might help but are you both sure this would prevent your parents from putting me back in prison?"

Carefully Dexter took one of Raven's hands in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "We are sure, as well as this we will make sure that our parents and we witness you saving our sister from her fate so unless they want to throw us in prison too all will be well." The witch gave a chuckle as the brown haired prince suggested that his mother and father might throw them in prison with her after this Dexter carried on talking to her. "Just as an extra precaution I also recommend contacting your father and telling him of our plans so that he can also be ready to make a move should it be necessary. I am hoping that with all of this in place then our mother and father will have no wish to imprison you and bring down the wrath of the dragons and you're father on the kingdom."

Maddie addressed her friend in her most serious way for her. "You will also have the support of the Wonderland armies. After all you are the savoir of Wonderland and you have been given the title of the Curse lifter by the Queen of Hearts which has been recognised by all peoples of the lands."

It was Daring who surprised Raven by speaking up at this point. "We are not letting you go back to that cell and we are not going to let our sister continue to suffer without you. So we are trying to put as many things in place to make sure that our parents have no choice but to back down over this."

"You really have changed." Raven said softly to him with a gentle smile.

The blond prince chuckled nervously. "Yes well the love of a good woman will do that to you. So will you save Darling once more?"

The witch gave a single nod. "Of cause I will. I love Darling with all of my heart."

The two brothers grinned at her clearly grateful that considering their parents actions Raven was willing to rescue their sister for a second time. Dexter said softly to the black haired princess. "Are you ready to meet the Dragon Queen?"

"Yes I would like to meet her very much." Raven said with a slightly nervous smile.

The brown haired prince went to the door, he opened it and then gestured someone standing outside into the room. As the Dragon Queen entered the room the witch couldn't help but stare at her for a few moments, she was tall, slender and incredibly pale. Shilin's hair was black as night streaked with a band of silver on each side of her hair which looked like wings, the wavy hair was drawn back in a simple bun. Raven couldn't help but notice the Dragon Queens eyes they were also a silvery shade of grey with a lizard like pupil. Her crown was a silver Celtic style circlet, chains hung from it sweeping down her hair before curving back and disappearing round the back of her head into the bun and at the centre of this circlet sat a circular diamond. Shilin wore a dress in an ancient medieval style, with long billowing sleeves the dress was in silver with simple black edging to the sleeves and collar. The Dragon Queen glided across the floor in complete silence, she came to stand beside the bed and looked down at Raven.

The witch was relieved to see that her eyes despite being lizard like where actually very kind. "May I see the sword Raven?"

"Of cause." Raven raised her right hand and in a glow of sliver light it appeared in her hand.

Shilin looked closely at the sword the dark haired princess held and after a few moments gave a nod then addressed the witch. "You are my heir. This would mean you are my son Delins daughter."

"My father the Good King is your son?" Raven asked the Queen with utter surprise.

"Yes he is, your father chose to live a life in his human form. I would have hoped however that Delin would have told you about me and the fact that you would inherit my throne but evidently he did not. You see the dragons have always been rules by a Queen so he would never have been King it would have always been his daughter in this case you. We keep the peace between the various flights of dragons as we are neutral in all things. I am sure you have a lot of questions to ask me so what would you like to know first?" Shilin asked the purple eyed princess gently.

Raven's first question was simply. "How can I be the Queen of the Dragons one day when I cannot become a dragon?"

Shilin smiled at the granddaughter. "The fire of the dragon is within you, I can teach you to set it free Raven but in doing so you will become one of us so you won't be human any more. You will always have magic I have it too, it is part of what marks out one of the royal dragons from the others as not even the noble dragons have the powerful magic that we do. I will not push you to take on your powers as I am not your mother, I wish for you to take on your powers when and if you are ready. If you decide that you have no wish to take up your powers and become the next Dragon Queen I will respect that Raven. I am just happy to have met my granddaughter at long last and if you have no wish to be Dragon Queen I will chose an heir it has been done before." The silver and black haired Queen finished speaking and lent in and pressed a soft kiss to Ravens forehead.

As she pulled back the witch smiled up at the Dragon Queen. "I am glad to meet you too grandmother. Why didn't my father ever tell me about you?"

"I assume it is because of your mother, that one has always been power hungry I dread to think what the Evil Queen would have done had she discovered who your father was and therefore who you are." As she said this Shilin shivered. "Forgive me I know I speak badly of your mother..."

Raven interrupted the dragon lady. "I understand your concerns, after all I know well enough how my mother can be when she thinks she can become even more powerful. I will need time to decide if I wish to become the Dragon Queen but I will let you know my decision when I have made it. How would I contact you?"

Slowly Shilin smiled at her softly. "I have a mirror pad and a phone I am happy to share contact that way. Oh I have something for you." This said the lady moved her hands round each other they glowed with silver magic for a few moments a small wooden box appeared in her hands and then offered it across to Raven.

Carefully the dark haired princess took the box from her and opened it. Inside the wooden box on a black silk cushion lay a silver pendant of a dragon with amethyst eyes on a fine silver chain. The witch very carefully placed the box on the bed before her, she lifted the pendant out of its box and placed it on. "It's beautiful thank you."

"That is the symbol of our family. I have one and so does your father. Speaking of your father I shall contact him about what has been going on and that you will need his support in the near future so then you will not have to worry about that." Shilin brought her pendant out from under her clothes to show Raven as she said this to the witch.

"Thank you I would appreciate that very much." The dark haired princess said very gratefully to Shilin, before she then looked at her grandmother's pendant and pair then traded smiles before both tucking their pendants away under their clothes. Shilin settled on a chair which at some point during this conversation had been brought to the bedside and then said softly to Raven. "Rest now, you need to heal and regain your strength so you can go to save your true love. I look forward to meeting her Raven."

"You're not upset that my choice is another woman?" The witch asked her very surprised.

Slowly the Dragon Queen smiled at her granddaughter. "Of cause not, after all I was born from such a union, they are not that unusual amongst our kind as two female dragons or two male dragons can still produce an egg. It is all down to the fact we are magical creatures and the magic helps us to create an egg."

Raven smiled back at the older woman sitting by her bedside. "Thank you I am glad to know that." With a deep sigh the witch closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten:

Darling woke to yet another day in the tower, she hated being trapped in this place with all of her being and the princess wasn't much happier with her mother and father for putting her into this position in the first place. Darling had always known that her father was very protective of their Charming image, though as far as she was concerned doing this to her to try to make her become the perfect fair princess trapped in a tower by a dragon and there for more in keeping with the Charming image was taking things far too far.

The white haired princess was also extremely worried about Raven, she had not expected such a reaction from her father to the fact she had been rescued by another princess and the warrior maiden couldn't help but wonder what her father had done to her true love to try and keep them apart. Darling just hopped that whatever drug had been on the dart her father had used on her true love had not been one which wouldn't cause Raven any lasting harm because if it did the blue eyed princess would never forgive her parents.

Of cause Darling had tried to fight to keep herself free and to protect the one she loved, but she had been over whelmed by her father's guards as well as the magic of the castle wizard. This was the self same wizard who used his magic on her to force her to go with him he had then transported her to the already enchanted tower and imprisoned her inside it on her parent's orders. It had only been at this point that Darling had discovered that her mother was also in agreement with her father that imprisoning her like this was what had to be done and this had left the warrior princess feeling doubly betrayed.

The white haired princess now dressed for the day walked over to the window of her tower and looked out at the view. It was beautiful but she had long ago grown used to it now all Darling wanted was to be out of the tower and in the arms of her princess once again. The warrior maiden hoped whole heartedly that where ever she was Raven would come for her soon. The fact that this second rescue would definitely signal the end of any hope Darling might have had of going on adventures but it did not make her as upset as it would have at one time. After all the princess had, had over a whole month to realise there where worse fates then spending the rest of your life with the one who truly loved you.

Darling had spent a lot of her time thinking back over her enchantment, when it had all been over she often wondered where Faybelle had managed to get the magical sword from. When the blue eyed princess had eventually asked the dark fairy about the blade all she would say on the matter was that her mother had stolen it long ago and that Faybelle didn't know where from. The fairy also told her that the magical sword had to be carried around in a fabric cover because the sword was very choosy about whom it let handle it. Faybelle had gone onto state after this that when she had gone into the volt of fairy magical treasures looking for the right sword to use for the enchantment this one had risen from amongst the others with silver magic glowing round it and the fairy had taken this as a signal that it was the sword which should be used. Realising that Faybelle was telling her the truth and that this was all she knew of the magical sword Darling had felt it wisest to leave the discussion of the magical sword at that until the princess could see Raven again and then she could hopefully find out more about the blade at this point.

With this decided the warrior maiden then let her thoughts wander back over the first few days she had spent in the tower, Darling had tried many times to escape it but had eventually discovered that no matter how hard she tried escape from the tower was impossible. Her father and mother could enter the tower and leave freely, noticing this fact the lady had even tried sneaking out with them but that had not worked either the magic on the tower would not let her past the door even if Darling was close to her mother or father.

Her parents often visited her not that the white haired princess didn't have much to say to either of them, they didn't seem to notice this, in fact they both seemed perfectly content to lecture her endlessly on what it meant to be a proper princess and the perfect Charming as if she had never heard all of this before from them. There was one part of the lecture which Darling always hated that was when her mother or father would start to tell her how terrible it was of her to have another princess even worse the daughter of the Evil Queen as her true love and hero. In fact the last time her father had started on this favourite topic of his the blue eyed princess had picked up a vase from the top of a chest of draws in the room and thrown a vase at him. Once the warrior princess was sure she that her actions had her father's full attention Darling had then gone on to inform him that as far as she was aware true love was one of the most powerful and special gifts within all of the fairy tale worlds. The white haired princess felt vindicated in her argument when her father had not had anything to be able to say to her argument and had instead left the tower very angry that he did not have an argument to the contrary.

Darling had found many ways to try and keep herself amused whilst imprisoned in the tower and her thoughts off of all princes who kept trying to rescue her. The blue eyed lady read books which her mother brought to her this kept her mind active and she also did a daily routine of exercises to keep her body as well as her mind sharp. The princess kept a diary of her time in the tower, she found that it was really a way to pass the time and Darling took great delight in recording each of the failures of those princes who came to the tower especially those ones which were particularly spectacular.

Every day the warrior princess always took some time to reminded herself of Ravens promise to come to her no matter how long it took and of the true love they shared. Darling was not willing for any prince to save her, she wanted Raven and only Raven. She was well aware that it was her true love for Raven and her determination to only be rescued by her Protector which was both keeping her trapped in this tower as well as preventing the princes from rescuing her. For that the white haired princess was glad, this was her story and she would not allow herself to be made by her parents scheme to become the Charming princess they wanted. To be honest the more that her parents tried to push their ideals onto Darling the more she resisted it she was to determined to let them be victorious over her.

Recently though the blue eyed princess's had become concerned as her father stopped bringing up his argument about it being a terrible thing that Darlings true love was another woman and instead the king started to try and undermine his daughter's faith in her true love. The princess was worried by this change in her father's conversations with her because she couldn't help but feel that it might mean that he had in some way done something to make sure that Raven could not come to save her.

As the king spoke the warrior maiden would let him talk as much as he wanted, but the princess tried to pay no heed to her father's words instead she simply let them wash over her and when he was gone Darling walked across the room, she sat down on her bed look out of the tower window and quiet simply say. "I love you Raven, where ever you are please be safe my love. I know you will keep your promise to me and come to rescue me." After she spoke these words the princess was sure she felt a tingle of Ravens magic, it felt like a hand resting on hers just for a few moments but it was just the reassurance that Darling had needed in that moment.

The warrior maiden smiled to herself, this was the first time in a very long time that Darling had felt Raven's magic and it gave her hope. At the same time though it also made the princess wonder if perhaps the reason her father had been trying to undermine her confidence in her true love was because Raven had somehow escape whatever her father had done to the witch to prevent her from coming to rescue her. The smile on Darlings face grew, she wished right now there was some way that she could let Raven know that she had felt her magic and was still waiting for her but the princess didn't have much in the way of her own magic.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven:

Raven spent the rest of the month after her rescue healing and spending a lot of time with her newly discovered grandmother. Once she was strong enough the witch some time to retrain her fighting skills and she soon discovered that Shilin was able to help her improve them even further. The Dragon Queen was gentle, calm and patient with her granddaughter she was glad to help her understand how it was to be a royal dragon. Shilin was careful not to tell Raven both the good and the bad about being the Dragon Queen so that the witch could make an informed decision about her future.

At all times Dexter and Daring kept the dark haired princess up to date on the rescue attempts being made on Darlings tower and some of the ones which the brothers recounted to Raven caused her to laugh. The brothers where rather upset that their parents would not let them see their sister at all, they knew it was all part of her imprisonment but they still didn't like it. Daring and Dexter instead invested all their hope into the fact that Raven would rescue their sister and at last all would be well for them. They both also held onto their optimism that with everything they had in place that Raven and Darling would finally be allowed by their mother and father to be together as true loves just as they should have been from the beginning.

When at last the witch was strong enough Shilin took her into the woods not far from the dryad's trees to show her granddaughter what she looked like in her dragon form. The silver eyed Queen permitted Maddie, Apple, Ashlynn, Dexter, Kitty and Daring to come with them and see this sight. Once they were in a clearing that Shilin felt was large enough to contain her dragon form the lady cast a strong protective magic around the clearing before turning her gaze to her granddaughter and asking softly. "Are you sure you are ready to see my other form?"

"I am. I want to see how you truly look and to give myself an idea of what I might look like should I chose to have the fire within me set free." Raven told her softly.

With a nod the Dragon Queen backed away from the others in the clearing, she took a deep breath let it out then a bright silver fire sprang forward from her. The light of the fire grew, as did the size of it, yet as the fire burned nothing it touched. The wings opened first coming out of the fire one at a time then slowly the fire banked down to reveal a huge silver dragon, wide silver wings, with black spines along her back and on top of her head was a long curling horns of black and silver round which was black metal work which came onto the forehead and was centred with large glittering diamond.

The dragon lowered its head, her large silver eyes where now level to the others in the clearing and Raven grinned at the Dragon Queen. "Wow your huge!"

Shilin let out a draconic chuckled before answering this question. "The Queen is always the largest dragon it helps to be able to overpower some dragons when is needed. Though it does not tend to be needed as much as it use to be now."

The witch blinked and rubbed her head with surprise. "Okay you're talking to me in my head that feels a little odd."

"You will become use to it. This is the best and easiest way for many magical creatures to communicate with each other and peoples. I will teach you to speak Draconic though if you wish to learn." The Dragon queen offered.

"I'd like that. You can change back now if you'd like." Raven told the dragon lady with a warm smile.

Shilin gave her granddaughter a single nod, the silver fire was back and then the Dragon Queen was exactly as she had been only a few moments before. Ravens friends said nothing about what they had seen and they knew that they would never say a word about what they had witnessed in the clearing. Together the eight of them walked back to the dryad's tree once they were inside they sat together in one of the main rooms of the dryad's tree. Willow herself floated in, like all of her kind she appeared to be made entirely of leaves drifting along in the wind, she looked round at them and smiled. "Is all well?"

"It is." Ashlynn assured her and the others all nodded in agreement to this statement.

Raven then turned her attention to her grandmother and addressed her. "Grandmother if I learn to speak Draconic will I be able to get the dragon guarding Darlings tower to stand aside for me? I have no wish to harm one of our people if it can be helped."

"The dragon will know who you are if you show it the sword and the pendant so yes you should be able to do so even without knowing the language of the dragons."

"Still if you are willing to teach me I would like to begin to learn at once."With a nod of agreement the Dragon Queen set to teaching Raven the language of her father's people and the witch found that she picked the language up rapidly.

It was two weeks after this that at last everything was set in place and all those who where to be on Raven side had made themselves ready to help her. It was that day that for the first time in a long time the dark haired princess reached her magic out to Darling, just enough to let her know she was there and not enough to disrupt the wizards spell which might give him some warning someone was coming for the princess. With this now done the purple eyed witch felt ready for whatever might face her and at long last left the safety of the dryad's tree. Waiting for her outside where all those who had aided her they were all standing beside horses ready to ride with her, Dexter held the reigns of his own white horse, as to did his brother Raven couldn't help but smile in this moment they both looked like true princes of the Charming line.

Willow stepped forward and smiled at the dark haired princess. "I have a gift for you princess."

"A gift for me?" Raven couldn't help but ask with surprise.

The dryad gave her a nod then she whistled and in response to this there came from the tree line a large black horse. It took all those present a few moments to realise its hooves where silver and spiralling majestically from the centre of its forehead was a silver horn. "A black unicorn..." Ashlynn said softly. "They are so rare, Willow I didn't know you knew of one."

With a gentle smile Willow explained to all of them. "We are friends, when Raven came to stay here I noticed that he was far more drawn to my tree than normal, so I asked Ebon if something was wrong and as you know Ashlynn and Raven, magical creatures can talk mind to mind. Ebon told me he had been drawn here by one pure of spirit, one with light in their heart and possessing the truest of loves. When Ebon told me this there was only one person I could think of who fitted that description that person was Raven. So one day when I and Ashlynn where doing the laundry I brought to him one of your unwashed tops to smell and as soon as Ebon did he knew you where the one he had sensed. I don't know if you all know this but black unicorns are so rare because they only respond to those of pure spirit, with light in their heart and holding a true love. Ebon wishes for you to ride him Raven you will need no saddle or bridle for him and only you or your true love will be able to ride him. He is yours and you are his for the rest of your lives this is the decision Ebon has made."

Slowly the great black stallion approached the witch, Raven gently ran a hand over his neck, then she took hold of Ebon's main and swung easily up onto his back. "Thank you for becoming my steed Ebon."

A deep male voice answered in her mind. "You are welcome my lady Raven shall we go to the one you love?"

"Yes we shall I just to change my form into Defender first I hope the transformation will not cause you any harm or distress."

"It will not you are still yourself no matter the illusion you use to hide yourself I will always know your soul." The dark unicorn assured her.

Raven drew her magic around her and she turned into Protector once more. Quickly the witch summoned forth the Dragons fire and sheathed it at her waist before then addressing Ebon again. "Would you mind if I disguised you to look as though you are nothing more than a normal black stallion?"

"I have no objection." The unicorn assured her, quickly the purple eyed princess cast her magic over him so Ebon looked to be a normal black stallion.

Raven smiled at her friends who were staring at her with surprise as they had not heard most of this conversation and spoke to them. "I thought it wise that we be the only ones to know exactly how special Ebon is for now."

The Dragon Queen was not staring she was smiling at her granddaughter from the back of her own silvery grey horse. "That seems wise Raven."

The witch turned with surprise to her grandmother whom she had not noticed before now and asked with shock. "You are coming with us?"

"Yes I am." Shilin declared to the princess with determination.

"Grandmother are you sure that is wise?"

"Raven you are my one and only grandchild. I care for you and I will not stay behind to wait for news I will stand beside you. Now shall we go?"

Knowing that the Dragon Queen would not change her mind Raven surrendered to her determination. "Yes we shall go. Willow when this is over and I have my princess I promise that I will return to my father's kingdom and plant a willow tree by the pond in the garden and have those trees declared exempt from being cut down."

Willow looked up into the hood which now hid Raven and said to her softly. "Thank you princess I am honoured by this."

With a nod to the dryad Raven quickly turned her horse, then together the witch with her friends and allies at her side set off with all speed towards the castle and the tower where Darling was being held. The dark haired princess was well aware as she rode that by making her way to save the one she loved that she was going to have to face the greatest danger she had ever faced as well as her new destiny all at the same time.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve:

Raven took in the castle which the Charming's called home, the princess was sure under other circumstances she would think it beautiful but in this moment the castle was nothing more to the dark haired witch then an obstacle which stood between her and Darling. Raven knew that with so many important people with her the guards would be of little opposition to her so with her friends and grandmother at her side Raven rode up to the castle. In a way the dark haired princess almost pitied these men, faced with two princesses, their two princes, the Dragon Queen, two Wonderland residents and a mysterious stranger it was a wonder any of them found their voices but eventually one did. "Prince Daring and prince Dexter what is going on here?"

Daring drew himself up, he gave the guard who had addressed him a long look before saying in a clear voice. "After watching so many princes fail to rescue our sister we went as fairy tale tradition dictates to search for one who could rescue her. We searched far and wide eventually we found one who we felt would succeed where none other has. This one is part of our party but which one that person is we are not able to say this was part of the requirements which they made of us before they agreed to come back to our kingdom with us to make the attempt to rescue Darling. Let us pass."

Quickly the guards moved aside to let them pass, knowing it would not take them long to report their arrival to the King and Queen the party hastily made their way round the outside of the castle to the tower. A short distance from it they drew their horses to a halt, Raven looked up settled on top of the tower roof was the dragon it was large and emerald coloured. Quickly the witch dismounted Ebon and walked forward sure enough as she did this the dragon let out a huge roar, it plunged off of the tower roof landing before Raven with a mighty thud that made the ground shake.

Calmly the raven haired princess, dismounted, she approached the dragon, as Raven walked she drew out her pendant and then the sword. The dragon moved its head down closer to her, it sniffed the air and then looked at the items she was presenting to it. Slowly the dragon gracefully lowered its whole body to the ground stretching out its neck, pressing its muzzle to the ground. Raven remembering this was a sign of greeting to a royal from her grandmothers teaching smiling she pushed her sword fully back into its sheath. Then the princess gently placed her hand onto the dragons muzzle between its nostrils and let out a small huffing sound to show that she took no offence to its earlier actions.

As the princess withdrew her hand from the dragons muzzle she addressed the dragon in draconic. "I would be most grateful if you would take me to the top of the tower so I may rescue the one who is my true love."

It was only when the dragon answered Raven that she discovered it was a female. "I would be very honoured to do so princess."

With a smile the hidden lady with help from the mighty green beast climbed onto its back, then with a few beats of the dragons wings they where air born and flying towards the window of the tower. When they got to the window the dragon halted, it carefully hovered by the window so that the princess could make her attempt to rescue Darling. Raven drew the Dragon's Fire back out, as the hidden princess pushed it towards the magic which was woven round the tower Raven combined her own magic with the blades. When the point of her sword met with the magic on the tower there was a bright flash of white light which denoted the breaking of the wizard's enchantment on the tower. It was this flash of light from outside her tower which had Darling running to the window to see what was happening, as she noticed who was outside the widow her eyes widened with pleasure and she said with both happiness and relief. "Protector your here!"

"Of cause I made you a promise my love and I was not about to break it." This said Raven held a hand out to her princess.

Smiling Darling took the offered hand, she let Raven draw her out of the window and onto the dragon's back. Once the blue eyed princess was settled onto the back of the magnificent dragon the warrior maiden looked up into the hood of her rescuer, before she wrapped her arms round the hidden Raven and kissed her. The dragon flew back down to the ground as the two continued to kiss, they were so involved in doing so they were not even aware of the emerald dragon landing. The newly reunited couple only stopped kissing each other when King Charming's voice broke them apart. "WHAT IS THIS? You again...How?"

Protector answered this question in an exceptionally cool voice. "You cannot prevent true love you of all people should know that."

"I am not letting you have my daughter!" The king declared forcefully.

Slowly the hidden lady smiled at him. "Your majesty you are hardly letting me have your daughter, we are truly in love and if you continue to act in the manor you are towards us you will become the evil of this particular tale. Is that what you want king Charming?"

"How dare you talk to me like this?! I will have you imprisoned again!" He said threateningly before taking a menacing step forward towards the newly reunited couple with his guards not far behind him.

Daring's voice however brought his father up short as he said to the King. "I wouldn't suggest it father after all there were a lot of witnesses to Protestors rescue of our sister this time including Dexter and myself."

Slowly King Charming turned to find that his son was indeed correct there where far too many witnesses to the rescue of his daughter to be able to keep it quiet this time. As the blond King let his eyes travel from one person in Raven's party to the next he began to realise not only where there many people watching him but they held rank and power. When at last the King's eyes found the Dragon Queen in the party of people who had come with Protector his face drained white before he found enough bravado from somewhere to say to her. "Dragon Queen what are you doing here? If you lent aid to my daughters rescue then it becomes void."

The black haired queen smiled slowly at him. "King Charming I had nothing to do with your daughter being saved from her imprisonment. Protector saved your daughter on her own merits and with her own skills."

"Oh please don't call her Protector we all know who is really under there. The spawn of the Evil Queen is no fit partner for my daughter." The King said pointing an accusatory finger at the hidden Raven. Silence greeted his words, after all declaring for all whom where now present to hear who Protector was or might she be, practically guaranteed that Darling now belonged to her.

The dark haired princess ignored what the King was saying at this time in favour of dismounting the dragon and once the witch was on the ground she turned back to her true love and then held a hand out and up to Darling. With a delicate blush on her cheeks the warrior maiden took the offered hand, she allowed the other princess to help her down from the back of the dragon and safely down onto the ground. Slowly the hooded lady looked at her princess who looked back at her, the warrior maiden brought her hands upwards towards the edge of the ladies hood but her hands stopped short when King Charming yelled. "Darling don't you dare reveal her!"

Very calmly without taking her eyes away from her princess the white haired lady spoke back to her father. "This is my story father, it is my destiny, my heart and I shall do as I feel is right." Darling carefully took hold of the edges of the hood but as her hands made contact with the fabric they shook slightly. This caused Protectors lips to turn up in a small understanding smile, the mysterious lady raised her own hands gently she laid them over the top of Darlings and helped her true love to push back the hood.

Sure enough Ravens easily recognisable purple and black hair came into view, without being able to stop herself and despite being sure who was under the hood Darling found herself letting out a relived breath. When the witch went to take off her domino mask the warrior princess caught her hand and said to her softly. "Please let me. I know it's rather traditional of me but somehow it feels right for me to be the one to unmask you after this second rescue."

Raven gave her true love a single nod in response to this, the white haired princess let go of her hand, the other lady lowered her arm and then Darling very carefully removed the domino mask from the face of the witch. With a wide smile on her face the warrior maiden leant in she kissed Raven and as she did so a bright golden light filled the air round them. Darling dropped the mask in order put her arms round the witch as it fell the mask simply faded away into a nothing. As the purple eyed princess returned this kiss embracing her true love the golden light round the couple grew in size and intensity. They were both totally unaware of this fact as well as the changes that where happening to them within the golden light.

Darling was gowned in a long pale simple blue dress with a scoop neckline, short puffed sleeves the fabric of the dress shimmered in the light the gown flattered her figure. The princess's long curly hair was swept up into a bun, her blue streaks hung down from the bun and they were then draped over her right shoulder. Darlings crown was a small silver coronet set with blue stones which matched the dress set at a jaunty angle on her head. Raven mean while now wore a dress of deep purple the bodice of the dress was well fitted with long fitted sleeves the skirt of the gown was long with a train. Her long hair was in its usual style but instead of her usual spiked head band Raven now wore a fabulous silver crown decorated with purple stones. At the witches waist was a simple silver belt hanging from which was a silver scabbard holding the Dragon Fire. Both of them looked very regal in these new clothes but it was clear from her dress that Raven out ranked Darling not that the pair seemed to care about any of that right now. It was only as the couple broke this kiss that they became aware of their new cloths neither of the two women commented on them instead they held hands and smiled at each other with obvious joy and contentment.

The King however was clearly furious, his wife who up to now had been standing to one side very quiet walked over to the King, she placed a hand onto the arm of her husband and said to him softly. "My love you need to stop this now. I have supported you up until now because you told me that Raven had been using her magic to trick Darling into thinking they were true loves but now I can see you lied to me about this. I am not happy about the fact you have lied to me and we shall have to have a very long talk about what you have done. Leave them be now."

King Charming let out a noise of frustration and anger before storming off back towards the castle. Everyone watched him go in silence the Queen sighed, then turned back to the couple and addressed her daughter. "I'm so sorry Darling...I should have realised something was wrong with the story your father gave me about Raven and you. Forgive me?"

Slowly the white haired princess released Raven's hand she walked over to her mother and gave her a gentle but warm hug. "Of cause I forgive you...I know how my father can be."

The two women pull apart from the hug the Queen looked over at the daughter of the Evil Queen and then held an arm out to her asking her without words for forgiveness. Smiling at her Raven walked over to her she also embraced Queen Charming letting the older lady know that she forgave her as well. Eventually the Queen released the two young women and said to the dark haired witch. "Raven please take good care of my daughter."

"Mother..." Darling said with a groan of embracement.

Gently the witch touched the arm of her true love before saying softly to the Queen. "Of cause I will. I would not be able to bear it if Darling was ever hurt."

Happy with these words from her daughter's true love Queen Charming turned towards the Dragon Queen and said to her. "Why are you here Queen Shilin? It is not often that you leave your mountain castle so I am curious."

"I am here for my granddaughter Raven." The ebony haired Queen said in answer to this question.

With her eyes now wide the other Queen looked at the witch who was now once more holding hands with Darling. Raven's true love was also looking at her also clearly surprised by this announcement from Shilin. It was the white haired princess out of the two Charming's who found her voice first. "You are the Dragon Queen's heir?"

"I am Darling but my grandmother has been kind enough to let it by my decision if I become a dragon and take up the throne after her. Shilin has also told me that if I do become a dragon so will you, so it is really our choice but grandmother assures me there is no hurry as she will live for a long time yet."

As Raven finished telling Darling this the blue eyed princess turned her gaze onto the Dragon Queen who gave her a smile and a nod. "Indeed you both have plenty of time to decide what you both wish to do. No matter what the choice the pair of you make I will still love Raven and accept her relationship with you."

The warrior maiden found herself smiling at the silver eyed Queen. "I am glad to hear you say that."

"Darling...I'm sorry about your adventures..." Raven began to say but was cut off by her princess who suddenly kissed her hard.

Then just as quickly the warrior maiden pulled back from this fierce kiss, she locked gazes with the witch and said forcefully to the other princess. "Don't say that! This is not your fault! If anyone is to blame it is my father! Don't be sorry...Don't ever be sorry I am glad...So glad you came for me...I understand now how wonderful...how special it is to be rescued by your true love. I would never exchange this experience for all the adventures in the world."

Raven gave her love a relived smile. "I'm glad to hear you say that. I will admit I want to ask you to be mine always...But I know we are far too young for that."

"Ask me." Darling said to her with great purpose.

"You can't mean that!" The witch said clearly startled by the determination of the other princess.

The warrior maiden looked into Raven's purple eyes as she said. "I mean it with all my heart. So ask me Raven."

Raven gulped with nerves, she took a steadying breath before taking both of Darlings hands into hers. "Will you marry me Darling?"

"I will." She answered instantly.

As the others around them clapped Raven lent in and captured Darlings lips with hers in a searing kiss. The white haired princess returned the kiss, she wrapped her arms round the other princess and holding her close. Raven returned this gesture, deepening the kiss as she did so, this drew a small moan from Darling. Gently the witch broke the kiss, the gazes of the two women met again then slowly the two women let go of each other. Raven took Darlings hand back into hers, she walked over to Ebony, the dark haired princess let go of the hand, she quickly mounted up and then offered a hand to Darling. Smiling widely the warrior maiden placed her hand into Raven's, who swung her true love up onto the horse with her.

Queen Charming watched with great happiness as Raven rode off with her daughter and her companions alongside them. The lady knew that her daughter had found her destiny, it may not have been the destiny which the King her father had wanted for their daughter but Darling was clearly happy and Raven was her true love. Queen Charming was very determined that she was going to have a very long talk with her husband about his actions she knew that because of him the next time this story was told the King and father of the story would be considered the Evil King and therefore the villain of the story.

(I think this story is finally done the question of if Raven becomes the Dragon Queen is still open but part of me thinks that can be left if you disagree do say.)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen:

Darling looked down at her left hand no matter how many times she looked at it the princess still couldn't get over the fact that she wore this simple slim gold band set with a beautiful amethyst on her wedding finger or that Raven had chosen to trust her with a treasured family heirloom. The warrior maiden was a little upset that despite the two years which had past since her dark princess had rescue her King Charming still objected to Raven as her partner in life. The white haired princess's mother on the other hand had been far more accepting and had come to see how good Raven was to her daughter and how well they fitted together.

Darling had to admit she had been more than a little relived when the witches father had been completely the opposite too her own, he was warm, loving and fully accepting of them. The blue eyed princess assumed that at least some of the Kings acceptance of them as a couple came from the fact that he was a dragon and that his own mother had been born of a union of two females. Darling had found it impossible not to like the Good King it was easy to see after meeting him where Raven's good and loving heart had come from. Getting to know the father of her witchy true love had been wonderful it had given Darling an insight into the woman she was going to marry and be consort to.

Shilin had also made time for the young couple, she visited often and during one half term Raven and Darling had finally visited her mountainous kingdom. The castle had been spell binding it had literally been built onto the side of a mountain looking for all the world that at any moment it would fall away into the valley bellow. Raven had found the dragon lands as well as its people fascinating and beautiful so to had Darling. This visit to the dragon homeland had given both of the princesses a lot to talk about and think about.

Two years Darling could hardly believe how the time had flown past, soon they would be graduating and then at last their lives would be their own. Well as much as two princesses lives where ever their own, especially when the said two princesses had between them written the first new fairy tale in decades. The students of Ever After High had named their tale Hidden Princess which had made both women blush but neither of them had been able to argue that this was not a fitting title for their story.

The white haired princess was so very happy that the love she and Raven shared had not wavered over the years it had only grown stronger. Time and time again the witch had shown that she was the perfect match to Darling, she never forced her princess to play the part of the damsel. Raven stood beside her as an equal and whenever the warrior maiden needed her Protector in any way she was always there for her.

Today was in fact the anniversary of Darlings very first rescue by her mysterious princess so the couple had organised to go out that night and celebrate just as they had the year before this. The warrior maiden was a little nervous about tonight, she wanted to talk to Raven about setting a date for their wedding and the decision she had come to over whether to become a dragon or not. It had not been easy for Darling to make her choice but now that she had done so the white haired princess just hoped that it was the right one for both of them.

That night side by side the two princesses made their way into Book End they went to their favourite restaurant Enchanted Garden, as they ate Darling looked across the table at Raven she looked so beautiful tonight dressed in a simple black velvet dress and the flickering candle light seemed to make her pale skin glow. Slowly Raven's purple eyes met the blue of her princess, she smiled at her softly Darling returned her smile and spoke. "Happy anniversary my true love."

"Happy anniversary to you to my true love."

The white haired princess took a deep breath before approaching the subject which had been on her mind for some while. "Raven about our becoming dragons..."

As soon as Darling mentioned this the witch quickly focused all her attention onto the one she loved. "Yes what about it?"

"I've been thinking about it a lot along with the fact that I think it might be time to sort out a date for our wedding." The white haired princess admitted to her witch.

Both of Raven's dark brows rose. "I see I didn't expect you to say either of those things. I'm not upset so you understand just surprised, I'd love to hear what kind of wedding you'd like us to have and when."

"Well the when I'm not sure on I'm hoping we can discuss that...I don't want the wedding to be to large if we can manage it. I know you are your father's and grandmother's heir so it will need to be of some size..."

"You are right about the fact that my marriage will need to be of some size to reflect my rank but it will also need to reflect yours too. Maybe we can at least narrow down the when I wouldn't like to get married in the autumn it's far too likely to rain. Do you have a season of preference?" Raven asked her softly.

"Well Spring is one of my favourite seasons." Darling told her with a smile.

"Good then a spring wedding it shall be, I think next year would be a good idea it would give us plenty of time to organise a royal wedding don't you think?"

"Yes I am sure it will be enough time."

Slowly Raven smiled across at her true love. "I have a question for you my love. Since you where the one who was saved tradition dictates you should be the bride but do you want to be?"

The white haired princess felt the blush rising on her cheeks as Raven asked her this question, she ate her meal for a few moments thinking over her answer. "Would it be terrible of me if I said no?"

"Of cause not, if you wish instead we can both be wed as two princesses in love."

"That sounds better to me."

Raven gave her true love a nod. "Then that's what we shall do."

"So about the dragon question...I know your grandmother had said it was both our decision but I wondered if you had given the matter anymore thought?" Darling asked her true love softly.

"Of cause I have...Knowing that I have that power within me is a little unsettling...It's also part of me that I find fascinating, I've seen my grandmother's work, her power, her country and her people. I know that it is also my power, my country and my people too...I can't say I don't want to be a dragon something about it feels right to me." Raven told her true love then she stopped for a moment drew a deep breath and started to talk to her again. "But if you don't want to become a dragon then I won't leave you behind by becoming one...I would never want to be without you." As she said this the witch reached out and took the hand of the white haired princess into hers.

Darling closed her hand round Raven's their eyes locked and the warrior maiden said softly to her true love. "I thought about it long and hard my love and I decided that I would like to become a dragon with you."

"Are you sure?" The purple eyed princess asked with surprise.

The white haired princess smiled at her true love and gave her a nod before saying to her. "I am very sure. In fact it feels right to me too...In fact I have to admit I would like to go through the transformation sooner rather than later."

Raven held Darling's hand a little tighter in her own, the two shared a long loving look and a brief kiss before turning back to their meal. After a short while the dark haired witch said to her princess. "I will hext my grandmother tonight so that we can make the trip to the dragon kingdom to become dragons as soon as we graduate."

"That sounds like a wise plan that way we can have already gone through the change before we get married." Darling said with agreement.

The two of them finished their meal, the couple took a slow stroll back to Ever After High they took the time to admire the night sky and talk about what it might like to be dragons. The pair of them also spent some of the walk back to the school talking about what they might like to ware for their wedding. Eventually Darling settled on a blue and white wedding gown with purple and black floral embroidery and Raven decided that it would be nice for her dress was the reverse of her true loves. Both women had to say they were both very pleased with these two dresses which would be identical but in reversed colours and knew that as royal brides they could approach almost any designer for their dresses but decided that instead of this they would ask Lizzy to make their dresses.

(things should be wound up in the next chapter there was far too much to fit in this one chapter)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen:

Lizzy was of cause thrilled to be asked to design the dresses for the two royal brides, not only was she happy for the couple but she knew it would do her reputation as a designer no end of good. As soon as Darling and Raven had announced their intention to marry the next spring the witch's father's kingdom had swung into action happily getting behind the princesses plans trying to help them as much as possible. The two princess's had also made sure to talk to Darlings mother about their plans she was delighted with them and very glad to be invited to the wedding. Queen Charming had honoured a tradition in her family and sent her daughter a very long veil which had been used by the brides in the Queen Charming's family for generations and the warrior maiden had found herself oddly touched by this gift from her mother. Lizzy had been careful to work it into the overall look of the dresses and had created an identical one for Raven alternating the white beading round the edge of Darlings veil for black on the witches.

Shilin had been pleased when Raven had told her that they were not only planning to marry next spring but that Darling and herself had both decided to become dragons. The Dragon Queen had assured her granddaughter that she would make all the preparations for their transformations and for the ceremony after wards which would join them together as draconic mates. Thanks to Shilin's organised nature it was only a short while after the couple had graduated that they were able to make the trip to the country of the dragons once again.

The Dragon Queen had spent weeks after their arrival instructing Raven how to set her fire free, as well as teaching Darling Draconic and both of them all the customs of the Dragon people. When all three of them had all felt that the witch and her princess was at last ready to make their transformations for the first time Shilin, Darling and Raven had gone deep into the caves of the dragon mountain and the Dragon Queen guided them to the royal cave. As they entered the royal cave white blond princess couldn't help but looked around the cave it was a vast space and it was awe inspiringly beautiful as the whole crystal seemed to be made entirely of crystals.

Raven made her way to the centre of the cave, she took a deep breath then let it out slowly purple gathering herself together and slowly silver fire began to burn round the witch. When the purple eyed princess felt she was ready Raven turned and held her hand out to Darling and quickly the warrior maiden crossed the room and took hold of the hand. Using the hold she now had on her true love Raven pulled the other princess close to her before wrapping her arms around Darling making sure she had a firm hold on her. The white haired princess watched unafraid as the silver fire extended over her, it didn't hurt at all it was more like thousands of soft feathers brushing against her skin. Suddenly Darling felt warmth inside her this was a warmth quickly became heat, she watched smiling to herself as her slowly her own blue and silver fire started to spring up round her body and mix with Ravens.

The now silver and blue fire grew round the couple, their forms within the fire also became large and started to change shape until at last the fire banked back down. Laying side by side in the cave where now two dragons and one of the dragons was slightly larger than the other. This larger dragon was silver, with wide silver wings, black and purple spines. On top of her head where long curling horns which arched back over her head. From these two horns came black metal and silver which was shaped like flames and came onto the forehead this circlet was centred with large amethyst. The smaller of the two dragons was in a shade of ice blue, she had white and blue wings, the same colours where on her spines and her shorter horns. This dragon also had a head piece of silver fire with no stone at its centre marking the clear difference in rank between the two dragons.

Slowly Raven blinked open her purple eyes, gently she nuzzled at Darling who also opened her eyes and nuzzled back at her love. The two new dragons just lay beside each other for some time, before eventually trying to walk, it took time to get use to their new bodies. When the two new dragons felt they were ready Shilin changed into her dragon form and led them out of the cave and off for their first flight. It took both Raven and Darling two months to get use to changing form, flying, breathing fire and all the other things that came with being a dragon.

At the end of the two months, the dragon people held a simple ceremony to bind them together as mates for eternity. Raven and Darling had discovered from Shilin before this took place that this joining ceremony was the same no matter what your rank and the two women had found that they rather liked this idea. After the joining ceremony a party was held to celebrate it was at this party that the Dragon Queen announced to all her people that Raven was her granddaughter and her heir. This announcement had been carried out to all parts of the kingdom it was met with great joy by the dragon people. Their joy at this news was in fact so great that Shilin decided to declared a week long holiday so that all the dragons who wish to come back to the kingdom to meet the heir and celebrate could do so.

So it was that a week and a few days after this already married in the eyes of dragon law that Darling and Raven returned to her father's kingdom. The purple eyed dragoness had of cause kept her father up to date on all their progress whilst they had been away. When they arrived home he was not too surprised by the couple now having lizard like eyes instead of normal human ones any more. The day after they had arrived home the Good King quickly brought his daughter and her betrothed up to speed on all the plans for their wedding before turning to Darling and addressing her. "Your father is here to see you. I was not sure if you would want to see him so I told him to wait."

"I'll see him." Darling told the King.

"Do you want me with you?" Raven asked with concern her naturally protective instinct for Darling when her father was around coming into play.

The white haired princess smiled gratefully at her true love. "I'll be fine. I have you and the fire to protect me now if my father tries anything."

Quickly the dark haired princess pressed a kiss to the forehead of her beloved and watched Darling go with her father to see King Charming hoping all would be well. When the warrior maiden entered the room which the King was waiting in he quickly came to his feet he froze for a moment when he noticed the change to Darlings eyes. "So you've already become a dragon?" King Charming found himself asking somewhat redundantly.

"Yes father I have. Why are you here?"

"I...You...Why...? I need to understand why you chose this path?" He managed to ask eventually.

"I decided that I wanted to find a way to be with the one I truly loved...I didn't truly love princess Apple... In fact I hardly knew her... We were not really friends...The more I think about it the more I am convinced that I will never know why my kiss broke the curse on princess Apple. I had hope that Raven would be my real true love and she is. However some of the path I have gone down with my story was not of my own making...At least part of what happened to me was of your making. Due to your actions towards Raven and myself you have become enshrined in fairy tale law as the Evil King of the story. I want you to know that I forgive you for what you did to me...It hasn't been easy for me to do that but Raven helped me to see that I could be the better person...And my love certainly knows what it is like to have a family member who is evil."

When Darling had finished speaking her father's face contorted with furry. "I am not evil and you are no Charming!"

"And I'm glad I am not the kind of Charming you wanted me to be. In a short time I'm going to be Darling Dragon-Queen and that's all that matters to me."

This statement from the princess just made the King even more enraged then he had been. "I knew that I should have disposed of that little witch..."As soon as he said these words Darling was quickly crossing the room, the fire starting to appear around her as she strode towards her father.

King Charming's eyes widened, Darling came to stand before her father the silver fire bright around her and when the warrior maiden addressed him it was in low deadly tones. "You won't lay a finger on my true love...You maybe my father but at this moment I am very close to cursing you and a dragons curse is very powerful. One more word, one more threat and I promise you I will make you regret it do you understand?" The King gave his daughter a nod, seeing this Darling pointed at the door of the room. "Get out and stay out. You are not welcome in our lives or the life of any child we may have. Yes that's right you heard me a child yes we can have one. My mother is more than welcome here she knows this but you...I never want to see you or hear from you again."

Not needing to be told twice the princess's father bolted for the door, only a few moments later the door to the room opened again and Raven entered the room. "Are you alright my love?" The witch asked her true love softly.

Darling shook her head, the dark haired princess crossed the room she took the warrior maiden into her arms and held her. Darling took a deep shaky breath, let it out and then said to her princess. "He is terrible...My father really has become the Evil King...I'm worried for my mother..."

"We can offer her a safe place to live here with my father." Raven offered without a second thought.

The white haired princess smiled at her before asking softly. "Are you sure your father won't mind having my mother coming here?"

"No my father is well aware of all of the trouble we have had with your father. Come on my love lets go and talk to him about your mother and your concerns for her." As Raven said this she walked Darling out of the room with a comforting arm round her.

It didn't take the couple long to find the Good King and once the situation was explained to him, Raven's father was more than willing to offer Queen Charming sanctuary in the castle from her now evil husband for as long as she needed it. So it was that shortly after King Charming's visit Darling's mother came to live with them. The Queen was extremely happy to be with her daughter at this time and very relived to be away from her now evil husband.

As the wedding of the two princesses approached the excitement in the kingdom also grew, the royal couple where very glad that they had decided to have no bridesmaids it had prevented a lot of arguments between their friends. All too soon the guests for the wedding where arriving, both royal and common alike, it didn't take long for every bedroom in the castle was taken up by all of the guests for the wedding. So it was that by the time the day of Raven and Darlings wedding dawned the couple where more than ready for the ceremony. The day was bright, there was not a cloud in the sky and in their separate rooms the two brides got ready for the day before them excitement brewing within them both.

When the time came Raven on the arm of her father took the short walk from the castle to the chapel and as they walked along the gathered people cheered. When a young girl broke free of her mother, raced through the barrier and ran up to the princess the purple eyed princess had smiled at her and handed the young girl one of the silver roses from her bouquet. Raven loved these flowers they only grew in the dragon lands and her mother's dark magic could not affect them which meant that she could touch them without fear of making the roses wilt. The child had grinned with delight at the purple eyed dragoness before running back to her mother, with a large smile for her father the princess then carried on to the chapel.

Darling followed her on the walk to the chapel just a short while later and the people of the kingdom cheered for the other princess just as loudly as they had for Raven. The white haired princess was escorted on her walk to the chapel not by her brothers as many might have expected she was instead arm in arm with her mother who was beaming with joy and pride.

The wedding ceremony went without a hitch and when the time came Raven spoke her vows first in a clear strong voice. "I Raven Rowan Dragon-Queen do take you Darling Destiny Charming to be my wife. I promise that shall love you, protect you and care for you and only you all the rest of our days."

The white haired princess felt herself blushing she'd had no idea Raven knew her middle name or that her true love had one herself. Darling was quickly snapped out of her surprise as gently but at the same time firmly the other princess slipped a white gold wedding band studded all the way round with diamonds onto her finger. Then in a traditional gesture of her people Raven lifted Darlings hand before tenderly pressing a kiss to her wedding finger.

Then it was Darlings turn, she drew herself up and then spoke. "I Darling Destiny Charming take you Raven Dragon-Queen to be my wife and I retire this day my Charming name and forever become a Dragon-Queen. I promise I shall love you, protect you and care for you and only you all the rest of our days." Her vows spoken Darling slipped an identical ring onto Raven's wedding finger and then also kissed the ring.

With this done the couple shared their first kiss as a married couple, the congregation cheered for them and the bells rang out with joy. When the couple left the chapel the people and their guests cheered and showered them with the traditional rose petals of Raven's home country. The party to celebrate their wedding lasted two weeks, but Darling and Raven where hardly seen for any of it. Considering the fact that they where newlyweds no one said a word about their absence from the festivities. After the party finished Raven and Darling went on their honeymoon to the land of the one thousand and one tales. The couple had a wonderful time, they enjoyed exploring this country and being able to spend time together alone.

In good time the two dragonesses produced their first dragon child a daughter who they named Shilin for her great grandmother, there would eventually be two more dragonlings born to the couple another girl named Liana after Darlings mother and a boy who the couple named Delins in honour of Ravens father. Eventually when she was ready the Dragon Queen retired from her throne and Raven started to rule her people as the new Dragon Queen. The dark haired queen was however very glad to still have Shilin there to help and advise her as she started her reign and Raven was even happier to have Darling to return to in the evenings when at last her day was over.


End file.
